The Crystal
by S-shadow-S
Summary: La magia y la brujeria, cosas que la sociedad no acuerda en sus vidas diarias, ese tipo de cosas que destruyen a una familia acabara por destruir todo el reino. Dos hermanos marcados por el destino son separados y se ven obligados a seguir con sus vidas sin recordar su pasado.
1. Cazeria

¿Qué tal gente? =3! Bueno si me atrase, pero de nuevo, la escuela, e tenido varios problemas -3- así que bueno para no retrasarme más aquí les dejo el fic sin antes la referencia X3:

Habrá demasiado drama y algo de suspenso.

Este Fanfic contiene violencia ficticia pero explicita.

Contiene escenas sangrientas.

Contenido de religión satánica.

Los personajes usados en este Fanfic le pertenecen a SONIC TEAM JAPAN y a SEGA CORP.

**CAZERIA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Era una mañana cualquiera en el bello reino de Mobius, el sol brillaba como nunca y el cielo se hacía presente en el paisaje.

Los pueblos de Vania, Ura y Rubidia se llenaban de color y en conjunto eran el reino Mobius. En medio de estos 3 pueblos se alzaba un gran y elegante castillo, donde vivían los reyes, Aria y John Rose junto con su recien nacida hija Amy, princesa y heredera al trono.

Todo era my pacifico esa mañana como de costumbre, pero…

.-AAAAAAAAAHHH – Un grito se escucho en todo el reino de Rubidia, los presentes se acercaron a ver que era lo que sucedía, pero se vieron obligados a darse la vuelta y correr por sus vidas.

.- Ustedes vallan por ese lado y nosotros por este – Ordenaba el jefe de la tropa de guerra mientras limpiaba su espada, el arma que asesino a la mujer de hace unos instantes.

.- Si señor – Dijeron al unisonó la mitad de la tropa que mandaba en ese momento.

La tropa de guerra era enorme, con más de 250 soldados para proteger el castillo y a sus reyes, se dividieron por grupos en cada uno de los pueblos para una sola misión… matar a todo aquel que contenga alguna marca identificada como magia negra.

La gente corría para protegerse, algunos no se salvaban, otros por suerte, otros solo se escondían.

Entre toda la gente que corría se hallaba una señora algo joven cargando a su hija recien nacida en brazos junto con 2 niños, uno cargando al otro más pequeño tomando la mano de su madre.

.- Corran niños, no deben encontrarnos. – Repetía para que pudieran huir de la tropa de guerra.

.- Mamá, creo que puedo distrae…

.- ¡NO SHADOW! – Interrumpió su madre al pequeño erizo de colores sombríos quien cargaba a su hermano un poco menor que el.- No puedes aguantar una fuerza de tal magnitud, si te desmayas y te atrapan no sé que voy a ser, solo intenta cubrirte esa marca y la de tu hermano.

.- Esta bien mamá – Respondió el pequeño mientras se acomodaba una banda que tenía en el hombro izquierdo y acomodándole por igual la banda de su hermanito del lado derecho, como si intentaran cubrir algo.

La familia se metió a una casa cerrando la puerta después de entrar. El erizo pequeño llamado anteriormente por su madre Shadow, bajo a su hermano de su espalda.

.-Hermano… - Dijo el erizo recien bajado, un erizo de colores celestes un año menor que Shadow.

.- Dime hermanito

.- No… no nos pasara nada… ¿Verdad?

.-… Claro que no, yo voy a estar con ustedes para protegerlos, recuerda que tú eres mi hermanito y yo siempre te voy a cuidar y querer mucho.

.- ¿Me lo prometes?

.- No… te lo juro, y siempre que veas esta marca.- El erizo junto su marca del hombro izquierdo con la del hombro derecho de Sonic formando un pentagrama completo – Recuerda lo que te jure.

.- Gracias hermano – Abrazo a su hermano mayor quien le correspondió el abrazo muy cálidamente, tenían una relación de hermanos muy fuerte, nadie los podría separar.

.- Shadow necesito que vengas por favor – Llamo su madre quien estaba en la puerta de la casa recargada con su hija aun en brazos.

.- ¿Si mamá? – Se acerco a su madre tomando a Sonic de la mano.

.- ¿Puedes abrir el refugio por favor?

.- Claro mamá – Soltó a Sonic de la mano y se planto en un cuadrado que había en el suelo, difícilmente se distinguía.

Se incoó y poso sus manos en el suelo, cerro sus ojos y respiro profundo, se quedo un rato en ese estado, abrió sus ojos y ahora estaban totalmente rojos y sin pupilas, la marca de su hombro comenzó a brillar al igual que la de Sonic quien solo observaba a su hermano de lejos, después de unos segundos el cuadrado en el suelo se abrió mostrando una especie de túnel con unas escaleras para bajar. Shadow se levanto con la mirada normal y su hombro sin brillo.

.- Listo mami – Exclamo Shadow contento.

.- Bien, llévate a tu hermana y acuéstala por favor, también a Sonic.

.- Esta bien mamá – Tomo a la niña en brazos y a Sonic de la mano y los llevo adentro del refugio debajo de su casa.

Encendió una lámpara de cera y acostó a su hermana en una de las camas que estaban ahí cuidadosamente cubriéndola con las sabanas.

.- Ven Sonic, tienes que dormir hermanito – Cargo a Sonic y lo sentó en la cama. De pronto se escucho un ruido muy fuerte proveniente de la parte de arriba. – Quédate aquí Sonic y no hagas ningún ruido.

.- Pero, hermano.

.- Tranquilo Sonic, yo nunca te dejare, todo estará bien, te lo prometo – Le dio un beso en la frente a Sonic para tranquilizarlo, lo cual funciono. Ya libre subió hacia la casa y vio a su madre mirando la puerta.

.- Nos encontraron… - Dijo en un susurro para sí misma.

.- ¿Qué ocurre mama? – Pregunto dudoso de lo que pasaba.

.- ¡Shadow! ¿Qué haces aquí?, quédate en el refugio – Le dijo algo asustada.

.- Pero mama…

.- ¡ABRA LA PUERTA! – Se escuchaba gritar al otro lado, mientras que la puerta era golpeada muy bruscamente.

.- Rápido Shadow cierra el refugio – Y como si nada se cerró la puerta del suelo muy rápidamente sin que Shadow hiciera movimiento alguno. La puerta se rompió en dos y dejo ver a 5 soldados de la tropa de guerra.

.- Déjenos en paz, no hemos hecho nada – Decía asustada mientras abrazaba con fuerza a Shadow retrocediendo hasta toparse contra la pared acorralados.

.- Eso lo juzgaremos nosotros señora – Se acercaron a ellos con sus espadas en mano preparadas para atacar. Shadow se soltó de los brazos de su madre y se paro frente a ellos.

.- No van a lastimar a mi mamá, no lo voy a permitir – Decía muy valiente y seguro de sí mismo.

.- Sosténganlo – Ordeno uno de los guardias y 3 de ellos intentaron someter a Shadow quien haciendo un movimiento rápido, le quito su espada a uno de los guardias.

.- No se acerquen – Amenazo con el arma en mano.

.- ¡AGARREN A ESE NIÑO! – Ordeno ya frustrado.

Tomando su espada en mano se enfrentaron al pequeño niño quien parecía manejar muy bien la espada del guardia y en varios movimientos logro evadir a los demás guardias. Uno de ellos sometió a su madre, listo para matarla.

.- ¡DEJAME! – Grito asustada.

.- ¿Mamá? – Por la distracción uno de los guardias rasgo la banda que traía en el hombro empujándolo y cayendo hacia atrás.

Aprovechando su tropiezo, los guardias sometieron a Shadow en el suelo torciéndole ambos brazos hacia atrás. Uno de los guardias lo soltó enseguida algo sorprendido.

.- ¿Qué ocurre? – Pregunto el guardia que sometía a su madre.

.- El niño… tiene… tiene una marca, parece un pentagrama o la mitad.

.- ¿Qué dices? – Se acerco a Shadow tomándolo del brazo izquierdo y levantándolo bruscamente lo cual provoco que Shadow se quejara del inmenso dolor que sentía. El guardia observo la marca de su brazo comprobando lo que le habían dicho.

.- ¡SUELTEME! – Pedía Shadow a gritos, sentía que su brazo estaba a punto de romperse.

.- Hmph como gustes – Soltó una risa sínica mientras lo lanzaba contra la pared con fuerza y cayendo al suelo mientras tocia por la falta de aire.

.- ¡DEJEN A MI HIJO EN PAZ! – 2 guardias impedían el paso de la mujer quien desesperaba gritaba.

.- Dejen… dejen a… mi mamá… en paz… - Decía entrecortadamente mientras seguía tosiendo e intentaba levantarse.

.- No, ¿Qué te parecería si la matamos de una vez? mm – El guardia tomo su espada y la roso en la mejilla de de la mujer.

.- Mamá… - Veía a su madre muy asustada y eso le provocaba un gran dolor en el pecho llamado miedo y enojo. Sus pupilas se dilataron y el iris de sus ojos brilló como nunca en un rojo intenso casi sangre, su hombro izquierdo comenzó a brillar a la par de sus ojos con el mismo color.

En el refugio Sonic escuchaba varios golpes y gritos, de pronto su hombro derecho empezó a brillar intensamente, sus ojos se dilataron y al igual que Shadow el iris de sus ojos color esmeralda comenzó a brillar intensamente mirando hacia el techo.

.- Controlen a ese niño – Los guardias se acercaron a Shadow quien solo estaba inmóvil hasta que un aura rojo intenso lo rodeo con gran intensidad. Los guardias retrocedieron ante esa acción tan extraña.

.- Gli esseri umani non dovrebbe mai combattere contro un dio, ma non ci sono altri esseri. – Exclamo Shadow que al igual que Sonic, dentro del refugio dijo a la par de él.

.- Shadow…

.- ¿Qué carajos dijo este niño? – Cuestiono molesto uno de los guardias - ¿Qué están esperando? Mátenlo.

.- NO – Otra voz se hizo presente en el lugar al tiempo en que Shadow cayó desmayado en su estado normal, Sonic sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza lo cual provoco su desmayo a la par de Shadow. – No será útil. – Dijo el dueño de la voz detrás de Shadow sacudiéndose las manos.

.- ¡SHADOW! – Exclamo la mujer al ver que el guardia detrás le arrojo una piedra del tamaño de un bloque de cemento – Tu bastardo…

.- Tranquilícese, estará bien, solo sufrió un desmayo, nada grave.

.- General, ¿Qué hacemos con él? – Exclamo uno de los guardias.

.- Tengo una gran idea, llévense al niño directo al calabozo 5, ahora, mientras esta inconsciente – Ordeno el supuesto general de la tropa de guerra, el líder de toda la tropa de guerra.

.- Si señor – Exclamaron los 5 guardias al unisonó. Uno de ellos cargo a Shadow cuidadosamente como se lo ordenaron mientras 2 sometían a la mujer quien gritaba, lloraba e imploraba.

.- Shadow, por favor, no olvida quien eras, no olvides quien eras antes, no nos olvides Shadow – Repetía la mujer en su mente con la esperanza de que Shadow estuviera bien, sabía perfectamente que le esperaba a su hijo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero que les haya gustado X3! Y sigue más misterios que revelar aun o3o! Bueno como hoy es domingo la fecha determinada del fic serán los **DOMINGOS** y como eh dicho en mis otros Fanfics. Nos vemos la otra semana domingo nwn

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	2. Fugitivo

Bueno no tengo palabras más que DISFRUTEN ESTE HERMOSO CAPITULO XD creó… XD bueno como ya dije DISTRUTANLO… o ¿Mueran? no lo sé XD

**FUGITIVO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Una mañana bella y tranquila en el bellísimo palacio de Mobius, el sol hacia que el castillo se viera como una estrella en la Tierra.

Ya hace más de 15 años que ocurrió la última "Cacería de Brujas" y el reino ahora era más tranquilo. Todos ya habían olvidado lo que paso.

La princesa del castillo se recargaba en el marco de una de sus ventanas del enorme castillo, lucía un hermoso vestido color rosa con algunas piedras incrustadas y una tiara del mismo color rosa brillante.

Soltó un suspiro mirando con tristeza su reino.

.- ¿Le ocurre algo princesa Amy? – Interrumpió una voz en la habitación, una voz clara y firme.

.- Ya te eh dicho que no me llames princesa por favor, y no me llames por usted – Frunció el seño aun mirando por la ventana.

.- Lo siento Amy, pero un caballero así se le debe tratar a una princesa real – Comento sacando una pequeña risita de sarcasmo mientras se acercaba a ella.

.- ¿Sabes algo? no me gusta mucho el hecho de ser una princesa.

.- ¿Por qué lo dices? – Se paro frente a ella mirándola con duda.

.- Porque… tengo muchas responsabilidades, no se me cuidar sola porque ni siquiera me dejan salir, y además, ya me están pidiendo que me case apenas teniendo 19 malditos años – Suspiro fuertemente.

.- No debes hablar así, y además estoy de acuerdo contigo, no pueden obligarte a casarte si no estas lista para hacerlo y menos si lo quieren hacer a la fuerza y sin que hayas conocido a alguien, pero, yo no me puedo quejar ante esto, así son las leyes del reino.

.- Si, lo sé, las conozco muy bien… gracias por el apoyo.

.- No te preocupes, siempre contaras con eso – Le brindo un pequeña sonrisa – Ahora, me mandaron aquí para escoltarte al comedor, ya nos distrajimos mucho aquí. – Se dio la vuelta junto con Amy y caminaron hacia el susodicho comedor.

.- ¿Porque eres un aguafiestas, amargado y viejo? – Pregunto con una sonrisa en señal de hacerlo molestar.

.- No soy un aguafiestas, ni un amargado, solo cumplo con mi papel, y mucho menos te atrevas a decir qe soy viejo, solo tengo 22 años exagerada – Comento un poco sentido por el comentario anterior.

.- Jajaja nunca vas a cambiar Shadow jajaja – Se reía simpática mientras seguía de cerca al erizo de Colores oscuros y rojos intensos quien portaba, en ese momento, solo su cinturón con su espada guardada y afilada además de unas hombreras de metal un poco largas.

.- Por cierto… ¿Por qué no te quitas esas cosas? ¿No te estorban?

.- Claro que no, ya estoy acostumbrado, además, es mi deber portarlas a todo momento ¿Recuerdas?

.- Si, si, ya se, ya se

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto en el pueblo de Rubidia corría apresurado un erizo de colores celestes quien llevaba una banda de color blando en el hombro derecho, esquivando todo lo que se interpusiera en su camino mientras 3 guardias…

_**(N/A: No son los de guerra, estos son de un rango menor y solo se encargan de proteger y vigilar los pueblos, los de guerra se encargan de proteger el castillo y a sus reyes)**_

Lo perseguían intentando seguirle el paso.

.- ¡Vuelve acá niño! – Gritaban los guardias.

.- ¿Qué nunca me van a dejar de llamar por niño? Solo tengo 21 y me dicen niño ja, además de lentos son idiotas – Se decía a si mismo mientras seguía corriendo.

En su huida dio un giro en una esquina para luego saltar una cerca y perder a los guardias.

.- Eso estuvo fácil jaja – Mientras corría se ajusto la mochila que traía consigo y se metió a lo que pareciera una alcantarilla para seguir corriendo debajo de la ciudad. – A ver… aquí – Dijo para subir a unas escaleras y salir en otra parte del pueblo quedando frente a una casa algo maltratada y con las iniciales "DOTW" arriba de la puerta y vieja de madera. Camino hacia la puerta principal y toco tres veces y la puerta se abrió.

.- ¡HERMANO! – Una conejita de tonos crema se le fue encima con un gran abrazo.

.- ¡ CREAM! Hace mucho que no nos vemos, jajaja – Le dijo mientras reía divertido bajándola de sus brazos y cerrando la puerta después de entrar

.- Pero si nos vimos en la mañana tonto jajaja

.- Cierto, jajaja – Parecían los mejor hermanos del mundo, se llevaban muy bien a pesar de tener 6 años de diferencia. – or cierto eso me recuerda, ¿Hoy es tu cumpleaños cierto?

.- Claro que si – Dio un salto de alegría.

.- ¿Cuántos cumples? ¿24? ¿80? ¿Eh? Jajajaja

.- Tonto, tonto, tonto, tengo 15 idiota – Rezongo mientras golpeaba a su hermano en el pecho. A pesar de tener esa edad, era demasiado infantil.

.- Ya está bien, tranquila, apenas empieza el día y te pones como quinceañera. Además, te traje un regalo – Dijo comenzando a buscar algo en su mochila.

.- ¿A si? ¿Qué es? - Grito emocionada.

.- Primero tienes que darte la vuelta y cerrar los ojos – Cream de un suspiro de molestia mientras se cubría los ojos con ambas manos y le daba la espalda a su hermano – No los abras hasta que te diga – Ordeno sacando una cajita musical en forma de alhajero, al parecer de cristal, lo tomo cuidadosamente y se puso frente a su hermana abriendo la cajita mientras se escuchaba una dulce melodía.

_**(N/A: Berceuse all versions – Resident Evil Code Veronica)**_

Cream abrió los ojos quitándose las manos del rostro muy sorprendida mirando el instrumento que sacaba esa melodía.

.- Sonic… no… no puede ser…

.- Se lo mucho que extrañas a mama, yo también la extraño, así que, me tome varios meses para buscar la melodía que te cantaba cuando eras niña, y al fin la encontré, Feliz Cumpleaños hermanita – Cream tomo la cajita musical en sus manos observándola detenidamente, lagrimas salían al son de la melodía.

.- Sonic… hermano yo… enserio te lo agradezco – Y rompió en llanto aun con la melodía en sus manos.

.- Vamos Cream no llores, todo está bien – La abrazo muy cálidamente mientras acariciaba su cabellos dulcemente.

.- La extraño muchísimo – Decía entre lagrimas cubriendo su rostro en el pecho de Sonic.

.- Yo también, pero, no hay que estar tristes por eso, recuerda que mama prometió siempre estar a nuestro lado sin importar que, hay que creerle, seguro ella está muy orgullosa de ti, y nos extraña mucho a ambos.

.- Gracias Sonic – Se retiro del abrazo de Sonic mientras que con su mano libre limpiaba sus lágrimas.

.- Vamos anímate, a mami no le gusta verte llorar – Le regalo una sonrisa muy cálida y despreocupada.

.- Tienes razón… lo siento – Sonrió cálidamente ante las palabras de su hermano mayor – Supongo que te tienes que ir, ¿No? – Dijo un poco triste.

.- Así es el protocolo, no me puedo quedar, si descubren mi cicatriz del hombro y estás conmigo no sé lo que te harían, y no quiero vivir con eso, lo lamento Cream, pero te prometo, que mañana vendré a verte como todos los días lo hago, ¿Está bien?

.- No, no lo está… pero lo entiendo, no te preocupes, solo cuídate mucho – Abrazo fuertemente a Sonic quien le acepto el abrazo muy cálidamente.

.- Es hora de irme, ten mucho cuidado. - Dijo abriendo la puerta de la casa, listo para salir

.- Lo tendré y tu igual imbécil jeje

.- Oye jaja – Salió de la casa cerrando la puerta tras de sí y comenzó a caminar hacia una de las calles principales, donde todos los días se ponía un enorme mercado.

Camino muy tranquilamente con las manos en la nuca sin percatarse que 5 guardias lo seguían por atrás.

.- ¡HEY! – Grito Sonic al ser tacleado por uno de los guardias mientras los demás lo ayudaban a someterlo en el suelo ya que este no se quedaba quieto.

.-Ya te tenemos ingrato.

.- Déjenme en paz – Gritaba desesperadamente. Perdio la pelea y lo sometieron en el suelo boca abajo y con ambos brazos en su espalda.

.- Miren lo que tenemos aquí – Dijo uno de los guardias mirando la banda que portaba Sonic. - ¿Qué estarás ocultando? ¿Eh?

.- Solo es un regalo de mi fallecida madre, no lo toquen – Decía furioso por el trato. Los guardias comenzaron a reírse a carcajadas.

.- No somos tontos

.- Si eso dices – Dijo molesto.

.- Con que esas tenemos – El guardia tomo la banda de Sonic y se la arranco sin más – Pero que…

.- Maldito tendremos que matarte ahora.

.- ¿Qué? pero yo no eh hecho nada – Decía Sonic asustado y nervioso a la vez.

.- Eso no es lo que tu mitad de pentagrama dice, vamos, hay que llevarlo con el jefe, el es el encargado en estos casos. Sonic trago saliva ante ese comentario.

El jefe de la tropa de Guerra, a ese jefe se referían, se decía que era el más cruel y despiadado cuando se trataba de castigar a alguien y eso dependiendo el delito, apenas si los ladrones se salvaban a excepción de un brazo o una pierna, pero los demás, mejor ni hablar, también, se decía que era el más serio del mundo, con una mirada suya podría sacarte la verdad al instante, y eso sería condenarse, podría saber todo de ti con tan solo verte una vez. Eso a Sonic le aterraba haciéndolo perder el control de sí mismo y dejarse llevar por el pánico intentando liberarse de los guardias, pero de nuevo, perdió la pelea, sus sentimientos estallaron al punto en que se desmayo y quedo a merced de los guardias quienes lo llevaron al calabozo ubicado en lo más profundo del castillo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

El sol ya se había ocultado dejando que la oscura noche se apoderada del reino. Todos dormían tranquilamente, excepto una persona que caminaba sin rumbo por el pueblo de Rubidia.

.- ¿Cómo diablos llegue hasta aquí?... debo… debo alejarme… ya no resisto… - Repetía una y otra vez un erizo color negro como la noche y algo de rojo en sus púas con un brillo intenso en sus ojos.

.- Vamos Shadow contrólate… no… pierdas la cabeza de nuevo… maldita sea… esto es cada vez más seguido… pero… - Sus ojos brillaron con más intensidad en un rojo intenso mientras su pupilas se dilataban – Si no puedes contra el… únetele tsk… - Sonrió despiadadamente dejando ver unos colmillos demoniacos mientras se dirigía directo a una casa que tenia las iniciales "DOTW" por arriba de la puerta…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero que les haya gustado X3! Y mas suspenso wuaaaa ¿Qué creen que pasara? Bueno eso o descubrirán la próxima semana XD LOL Ah y una cosita: Lo se "DOTW" significaría Dance of The Witches una canción XD. Bueno nos vemos el Domingo de Fanfic w!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	3. Acuerdo

¿Que tal? De nuevo con un capitulo mas de este gran Fanfic muajajajaja bueno espero que lo disfruten hago mi mejor esfuerzo D,X  
Dedicado a:

Rams The Hedgehog -Quien se tatuo el pentagrama en honor a este Fanfic XD

Yami Arak -Mi ne-sama X3

Ashley Shadow - Mi ne-sama de en medio XD

**ACUERDO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Era otra mañana mas en el reino de Mobius, el sol se alzaba alumbrando a todo el reino, a excepción de un lúgubre y húmedo lugar donde se encontraba cierto erizo de colores celestes durmiendo pacíficamente en el suelo dentro de una celda del calabozo del castillo de Mobius.

.- ¿Uh? ¿Qué? – Se dijo a si mismo mientras despertaba atontado, su sueño fue interrumpido gracias a que una gota de agua callo del techo directo a su nariz seguida por otras más.

Quejándose logro incorporarse para por lo menos sentarse, el suelo estaba demasiado frio y húmedo, casi no distinguía nada, no había casi luz a pesar de haber un agujero por donde entraba algo de ella, se tallo los ojos intentando en vano aclarar su visión, lo único que distinguía es que ahora estaba en un cuarto muy oscuro encerrado con barrotes.

.- No puede ser… - Exclamo asustado, se levanto acercándose a las rejas de metal sujetándolas e intentando ver mas allá del pasillo – No, no, no, no, no – Comenzaba a aterrarse, no quería reconocer el lugar en donde estaba, jalo un poco de su pierna derecha y escucho un ruido metálico, bajo la mirada hacia su tobillo y su pánico aumento, cadenas, estaba encadenado contra la pared detrás suyo.

Se sentó e intento quitarse las cadenas en vano, estaba desesperado, no sabía que hacer, que pensar, que iba a ser de él y sobre todo, que iba a ser de su hermana si la encontraban, al fin y al cabo su casa se declaro por brujería y ella se ocultaba en el pasadizo secreto debajo del suelo, solo hacia, habían logrado sobrevivir estos 15 años. Seguía revolviendo las cadenas en vano intentando liberarse con desesperación y una expresión de miedo en su rostro.

.- Eres tu… - Escucho decir en la celda de enfrente.

.- ¿Disculpe? – Volteo para ver quien había dicho eso. Pudo observar un poco, era una señora muy grande de edad, se le veía en el rostro, de pelaje blanco un poco sucio y maltratado por el lugar y estado en el que estaban.

.- Si… eres tu…Ángel – Dijo la señora confundiendo mas a Sonic.

.- ¿Perdón? – Cuestiono Sonic en plena confusión.

.- Si… Ángel… cuantos años… no te había visto desde hace mucho, pensé que habían muerto.

.- ¿Habían? Disculpe pero… de que está hablando.

.- No puedo decírtelo, ustedes deben averiguarlo. Yo no puedo intervenir por más que quisiera, solo debo decirte… que no te dejes engañar, no desconfíes del que mas debes confiar… sigue a tu corazón que una guerra se acerca Ángel… - Sonic no entendía ni "J" de lo que le había dicho, solo la escucho atentamente por naturaleza.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Mientras tanto una eriza de tonos rozas vestida con un hermoso y gran vestido un poco más claro que su tono de piel paseaba por todo el castillo mientras admiraba el dulce día y recibía un "Buenos Días" de parte de todos los que la rodeaban, de pronto algo llamo su atención, llevaban un plato de comida en dirección hacia donde estaban los calabozos, eso nunca ocurría a menos que…

.- Disculpe, pero… ¿A dónde llevan eso? – Pregunto curiosa al guardia que llevaba el susodicho plato.

.- Oh buenos días princesa, lo llevo al nuevo miembro del calabozo.

.- ¿Nuevo miembro?

.- Así es, atrapamos a alguien ayer, no se preocupe en cuanto vea a al jefe, el le impondrá el castigo que merece. – Hacia esto sonrió maliciosamente dejando aun confundida a Amy y dejándola para seguir con su camino.

.- Shadow…- Repitió ella mientras aclaraba sus dudas, Shadow ponía el castigo a todo aquel que se lo mereciera… pero… Shadow a decir verdad es demasiado violento, podrá tener un dulce corazón por dentro, pero por fuera, es la persona fría y sin corazón con la que no te quieres encontrar, ella debía ver de quien se trataba antes de condenarlo con Shadow, si no estaría perdido.

Fue directo a los calabozos pasando por muchos pasillos y escaleras, estaba agotada pero era para salvar una vida tal vez de alguien inocente, por fin llego, una gran puerta de madera sin cuidado, la empujo con todas las fuerzas que tenia, la verdad, era una puerta muy pesada, entro y no distinguía mucho pero lo suficiente para ver las celdas, camino respirando hondo y decidida, escuchaba suplicas, maldiciones de todo pero solo le interesaba hallar a la persona que buscaba, su corazón se lo pedía, "Salva a esa pobre alma inocente" era lo que ella escuchaba por alguna razón. Llego a la última celda y giro hacia la derecha, ahí estaba la celda, no se escuchaba nada y pareciera que no hubiera alguien.

.- ¿Hola…? – Dijo ella algo tímida.

En ese momento pudo ver en la oscuridad como una mirada que parecía asesina la mirada, unos ojos color esmeralda intensos, se asusto un poco pero se tranquilo en cuanto esa persona se acerco a ella con una mirada algo tímida y asustada.

.- Hola… - repitió el algo nervioso, ella lo podía ver con claridad, era un erizo de colores celestes y ojos color esmeralda que le daban un mejor toque en su apariencia, sus brazos al igual que su pecho era de un color durazno muy suave, y eso le daba un aspecto muy lindo y tierno.

.- ¿Quién eres tú? – Cuestiono Amy con algo de confianza en su voz.

.- Mi… mi nombre es… Sonic… - Contesto algo asustado, eso le parecía lindo a Amy, se veía adorable para parecer ser un supuesto criminal. – Por favor te lo suplico sácame de aquí, no sé porque estoy aquí, yo no le eh hecho nada a nadie, por favor, y lo que sea que haya hecho lo siento, solo necesitaba sobrevivir, por favor te lo suplico – Exclamo asustado, demasiado, mientras sujetaba los barrotes con fuerza mirándola a los ojos, Amy lo vio a los ojos mientras decía todo eso y pudo ver en su mirada lo asustado que estaba y se podía notar que no lo estaba inventando, era de verdad y eso ella lo sabía.

.- Tranquilo, voy a hacer que te saquen de aquí, no creo que seas un criminal ni nada parecido, así que te pido que te tranquilices – Tomo la mano de Sonic con confianza para que sepa que no lo dejaría solo, eso hizo que él se calmara un poco – Debo irme hare que te saquen de aquí. Solo espera volveré – Le dedico una hermosa sonrisa mientras soltaba la mano de Sonic y salía del lugar…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Wuaaaa es muy corto D,X lamento lo corto que es, pero quería dejarlo en suspenso XD ¿Qué le pasara a Sonic ahora? ¿Descubrira el secreto del que hablaba la vieja esa? XD ¿Habra una nueva relación por aquí? e.e? y … ¿Dónde DIABLS ESTA SHADOW? X0X bueno esto y mucho mas lo verán la próxima semana XD lo siento y espero les haya gustado w!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	4. Encuentro sin recordar

Hola que tal y bienvenidos al capítulo de Hoy! XD! Bueno sin más que decir los dejo leyendo esta interesante trama, uhuhuhuhuh.

**ENCUENTRO SIN RECORDAR**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Amy salió de aquel calabozo tan frio y oscuro para buscar a alguien algo parecido a lo que describió.

.- ¿Disculpen han visto a Shadow? – Pregunto al encontrarse con uno de los guardias.

.- ¿El jefe? Lo siento pero no lo hemos vis-

.- ¡TRAIGAN AL MEDICO! – Se escucho gritar a uno de los guardias, un equidna de tonos rojos quien tomaba el brazo de Shadow por el cuello ayudándolo a caminar.

Shadow tenía la cabeza baja y se le notaba algo inconsciente, no se podía mantener en pie, su mano izquierda estaba cubierta de sangre y parecía que estaba escupiendo la misma.

.- Estoy bien… no necesito que me revisen… - Dijo casi inaudible, solo su compañero que lo ayudaba a estar más o menos de pie lo pudo escuchar.

.- Vamos amigo no estás bien, necesitas un medico.

.- ¿Qué paso? – Se acerco Amy corriendo hacia Shadow. - ¿Knuckles que ah pasado con Shadow?

.- No lo sé princesa, no me ah querido decir nada. – Contesto sin soltar a su compañero.

.- Shadow ¿Quién te hizo esto?

.- Nadie… estoy bien, solo que… al andar por ahí di un mal paso y tropecé es todo, me desmaye y no recuerdo nada mas… - Contesto haciendo algunas pausas para respirar.

.- Eso no tiene sentido, un golpe no provoca el que estés escupiendo sangre.

.- Tal vez, pero eso no interesa ahora – Soltó a Knuckles, su compañero y el segundo al mando después de Shadow, cuando Shadow no estaba, era su deber tomar su papel. Shadow se puso de pie por si solo con algo de dificultad y empezó a caminar como si nada hacia el castillo. – Solo necesito limpiarme y es todo, estoy bien. – Dijo dejando a Amy y Knuckles my confundidos.

.- Enserio ¿No sabes lo que le paso? – Pregunto Amy preocupada.

.- Lo siento princesa pero no lo sé, esto no es normal en el, pero bueno hay que confiar en su palabra, si el dice que está bien, estará bien, por ahora habrá que dejarlo solo. – Contesto Knuckles ofreciéndole una sonrisa a Amy.

.- Gracias Knuckles – Dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa – Tendré que hablar con él cuando este más tranquilo, por ahora lo dejare descansar, pero tu espérame Sonic, se que eres inocente y te sacare de ahí – Pensó Amy muy segura de sí misma.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Sonic se moría de frio y de miedo estando en ese lugar, siempre se imagino como seria pero no era nada a la realidad, no pensaba que estuviera tan mal, además, siempre creía que nunca lo descubrirían.

.- Lo siento Cream… no voy a poder jugar contigo hoy… lo lamento… - Una lagrima resbaló por su mejilla, enserio estaba desesperado, no sabía que sería de su hermana.

El sonido de la puerta abriéndose lo saco de sus pensamientos, un hilo de esperanza se reflejo en sus ojos, quizás habrá sido ella la que entro para liberarlo como ella le prometió, se acerco a los barrotes tanto como su cadena se lo permitía para poder observar un poco mejor, pero la realidad era otra, entraron unos 6 guardias e iban directo hacia la celda de Sonic y ni rastros de la chica.

.- Este es el maldito malnacido – Exclamo uno de ellos, tenía unas llaves en mano, era un erizo, de tonos verdes y ojos azules con un aire de superioridad, se acerco a la puerta de la celda de Sonic quien retrocedió hasta topar con la pared, abrió la puerta y comenzaron a entrar los demás guardias incluyendo al que abrió.

.- ¿Es este? – Pregunto con duda uno de ellos.

.- Si es este, ¿Sabes lo que has hecho niño? – Se dirigió aquel erizo de tonos verdes a Sonic.

.- Por favor no eh hecho nada, yo solo quiero vivir – Exclamo asustado, ah este punto ya estaba temblando del pánico que sentía.

.- Eres un bastardo infeliz, debería darte vergüenza el que quieras seguir viviendo, eres una basura no sirves para nada, hubiera sido mejor verte muerto al igual que los demás, pero disfrutare la condena que te de mi jefe, el sabrá que hacer contigo jeje pero no puedo esperar tanto así que… me divertiré contigo desde ahora – Y así trono sus dedos ordenando a los guardias que lo acompañaban.

Dos de los guardias tomaron a Sonic por los brazos alzándolo mientras que el erizo desconocido comenzaba a golpearlo en el estomago haciendo que Sonic perdiera aire y comenzara a quejarse del dolor que sentía, los golpes fueron repetitivos y muy fuertes, el dolor era inmenso, Sonic a este punto estaba implorando por su libertad, implorando salir de ese horrible lugar.

.- Bájenlo – Ordeno haciendo que los guardias soltaran a Sonic y este cayera directo al piso frio y húmedo mientras comenzaba a toser sangre y luchaba por respirar. - ¿Vez lo que pasa por ser una escoria de la humanidad? – Le susurro al oído para luego levantarse y darle una patada en el costado izquierdo con todas sus fuerzas.

Ahora Sonic yacía en el suelo tosiendo sangre y abrazándose el abdomen del dolor, las lágrimas resbalaban de sus frías mejillas al suelo al igual que la sangre de su boca, quería irse de ahí pasara lo que pasara, no soportaba un día más en ese lugar.

.- Chicos, no se queden ahí parados diviértanse con el – Ordeno con su aire de superioridad mientras mantenía una sonrisa sínica.

Sus colegas le obedecieron y comenzaron a patear a Sonic, este solo podía quedarse en el suelo soportando tan tremendo dolor, la espalda, el abdomen, los costados, las piernas, en todas partes recibía aquellas patadas sintiendo un enorme dolor.

.- Por favor haz que paren, haz que paren te lo ruego haz que paren – Pensaba Sonic por dentro mientras que por fuera lanzaba unos gritos agonizantes llenos de dolor, desesperación y tristeza.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Shadow estaba sentado en la cama de su habitación, una habitación arreglada, limpia y ordenada, jamás le gusto el desorden, no tenía tantas cosas, solo lo básico, solo estaba sentado en la cama con una venda en el hombro izquierdo, estaba pensativo en ese mar de silencio hasta que la puerta se escucho.

.- Colega, ¿Puedo pasar? – Pregunto Knuckles detrás de la puerta.

.- Claro, adelante… - Y así Knuckles abrió la puerta y la cerro a la par en que entraba. – Lamento venir a molestar, pero quería saber como estabas, después de todo, eres mi colega.

.- Claro, no te preocupes, estoy bien, gracias – Contesto dedicándole una corta sonrisa, no era de su estilo sonreír tanto.

.- Ya veo, oye, tienes un asunto pendiente, tenemos un nuevo encarcelado, no sé si tengas tiempo en sentenciarlo o…

.- Iré enseguida, muchas gracias – Contesto interrumpiéndolo – Oye… ¿Lo has visto? – Pregunto con un aire de melancolía.

.- Si, fui a verlo esta mañana.

.- ¿Cómo esta?

.- Esta muy bien, sano y feliz como es de costumbre, pregunto por ti.

.- ¿Qué le dijiste?

.- Que irías a verlo mañana por la mañana y que te quedarías con el todo el día, como me lo ordenaste.

.- Bien, gracias colega por hacerme este favor, no sé como pagártelo.

.- No te preocupes, además, puedes pagármelo cumpliendo tu promesa de mañana.

.- Esta bien… ahora… debo ir a ver al nuevo – Dijo levantándose con pesadez de la cama para dirigirse a la puerta junto con Knuckles saliendo los dos de la habitación.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¡DETENGANZE POR FAVOR! – Gritaba un Sonic desesperado, el cuerpo le dolía, y su boca aun tenía sabor a sangre.

.- Vamos no seas marica, tenemos que darte tu lección antes de que el jefe te mate. – Comento el erizo tan sínico.

.- ¿MATARME? – Grito Sonic asustado, mientras seguía recibiendo patadas e insultos.

.- Sip, alguien como tú debe morir….

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Amy se encontraba sentada en las escaleras de la entrada al castillo, estaba preocupada, no sabía que hacer, no sabía lo que le diría a Shadow al verlo, tenía que liberar a Sonic porque sabía en el fondo que él no merecía la muerte.

.- No es normal verla tan callada princesa – Escucho detrás de sí, volteo para cerciorarse.

.- Shadow por fin te dignas – Sonrío a la par en que se levantaba.

.- Ahora vuelvo, necesito ir a los calabozos, tengo trabajo que hacer – Dijo seriamente mientras pasaba a un lado de ella.

.- Shadow por favor espera – Rogo y el nombrado hizo caso y se detuvo mirándola confundido. – Ya lo eh visto, el es inocente, el no ah hecho nada malo.

.- ¿De que hablas? – Pregunto en un mar de confusiones.

.- Te lo explicare en el camino, te acompañare a las celdas.

.- Lo siento pero tú no puedes estar ahí.

.- No soy una niñita indefensa, a pesar de tener 15 años se me cuidar sola y ya eh entrado ahí miles de veces, y hoy no es la excepción…

.-… - Miro hacia el cielo pidiendo hacer reaccionar a Amy y dio un suspiro – Esta bien… vamos…

Y ambos caminaron directo hacia el calabozo.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Se abrió la puerta del calabozo dejando ver a Shadow y a Amy quienes caminaban con toda seguridad hasta el fondo del pasillo.

.- Es el del fondo. – Comento Amy mientras se adelantaba dejando a Shadow atrás.

.- Por alguna razón… me siento raro… y el hombro está comenzando a arderme… tengo que calmarme – Pensaba Shadow mientras seguía caminando y tocaba su hombro izquierdo jugando un poco con su venda.

.- Shadow por favor abre algo anda mal – Escucho al final del pasillo, Shadow no dudo ni un segundo y corrió hasta encontrar se con Amy quien estaba pegada a los barrotes de la ultima celda.

.- ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto llegando hasta ella.

.- Es el, algo le pasa – Dijo Amy asustada, Shadow miro hacia adentro de la celda y se encontró con un erizo de tonos celestes tirado en el suelo boca abajo respirando pesadamente.

Shadow no dudo ni un segundo y abrió la celda lo más rápido que pudo para poder entrar. Tenía que voltearlo pero al tocar a Sonic hubo un pequeño choque eléctrico, era algo raro pero no se detuvo, tomo el hombro de Sonic y con cuidado lo volteo boca arriba, estaba inconsciente con la boca manchada de sangre, su cuerpo entero estaba lleno de polvo y varios moretones, sobre todo en el abdomen.

.- Habrá que llevarlo a la enfermería - Comento Shadow mientras que con las llaves que poseía liberaba la pierna de Sonic de la cadena que lo mantenía preso para poder cargarlo y sacarlo de la celda.

.- Dios mío – Fue lo único que dijo Amy al ver las condiciones en las que se encontraba Sonic.

.- Vamos Amy – Exclamo Shadow mientras se llevaba a Sonic en brazos directo a la salida con Amy siguiéndolo por atrás asustada saliendo del calabozo y cerrando la gran puerta de madera.

.- Por fin… - Susurro la anciana de la celda frente a la de que estaba prisionero Sonic…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Creo que esta algo cortito… pero bueno me esforcé XD, bueno espero que allá sido de su agrado ¿Qué ocurrirá con Sonic? ¿De que hablaban Knuckles y Shadow? ¿A quién tiene que ver Shadow al día siguiente? Todo esto se sabrá en el próximo capítulo dentro en una semanita XD bueno nos vemos el domingo.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	5. Sueño o el pasado

Hola ¿Qué tal? Bueno se estarán preguntando porque no continue las otras semanas, bueno porque eran ya finales de escuela y tenía que estar más atenta a ello, pero no se preocupen que les tengo una sorpresa.

¿Un Shadow robótico de verdad para cada lector? No

¿Algún videojuego? No

¡UN ESPECIAL DE 5 CAPITULOS DE THE CRYSTAL EN UN SOLO DOMINGO, HOY!

Así es para recompensar los domingos que eh faltado les daré 5 capítulos seguidos ¡HOY!

Bueno no los dejo esperando y que lo disfruten.

**¿SUEÑO O EL PASADO?**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Amy caminaba dando varias en el corredor, estaba angustiada, no sabía lo que paso ni si estaría bien, después de dejarlo en la enfermería con el médico ella y Shadow lo dejaron por un rato, esperaron fuera de la enfermería hasta que el médico llamo a Shadow, el entro pero Amy se quedo esperando, ya han pasado 5 minutos y Shadow no ah salido, empezaba a preocuparse, tal vez algo malo le paso, los nervios se la estaban comiendo viva, pero no podía hacer nada más que esperar.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Dentro del consultorio Shadow hablaba con el médico que atendía a todo el castillo. Amadeus Prower, un gran medico, Shadow lo conocía desde la niñez, el cuidaba de él cuando algo le pasaba y se podría decir que llevaban una gran amistad.

.- Este chico recibió una serie de golpes en todo el cuerpo, no pudo a verse provocado todas estas heridas el solo y tampoco fue una persona, fue un grupo completo – Comento Amadeus mientras revisaba un registro que hizo sobre el estado de Sonic quien seguía inconsciente sobre una cama.

.- Pero ¿Se pondrá bien? – Pregunto Shadow con un ligero aire de preocupación la verdad sentía algo extraño en el, como si le importara Sonic de alguna manera, pero, ni siquiera lo conocía, nunca lo había visto en su vida.

.- No te preocupes, estará bien, solo necesita reposo, tiene varios golpes en el estomago, brazos y piernas, algunos moretones en esas zonas y unas ligeras cortadas nada graves, además para asegurarme, desinfecte las aéreas en las que tenia las que tenia las cortadas para que no haya alguna infección y como mencione antes, solo necesita reposo – Poso su mano sobre el hombro de Shadow haciéndole entender que no debía preocuparse.

.- A propósito… e tenia algunos problemas, últimamente ocurren más seguidos… - Comento Shadow casi susurrando.

.- Claro, ¿Es sobre tu brazo?

.- Si… cuando bajamos a las celdas comenzó a arderme y no sé porque, fue algo intenso.

.- No te preocupes, apenas el medicamento está haciendo efecto, por ahora será mejor que descanses y no pienses en ello, estarás bien, eres una persona fuerte y sana desde que te conocí.

.- Gracias Amadeus… por ahora iré a informar a la princesa que está bien.

.- Bien, dile que no se preocupe pero que necesita descansar por ahora el no puede recibir a nadie, ¿De acuerdo?

.- Bien, yo le informo. – Dicho esto Shadow salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

.- Sigues siendo un misterio para mi Shadow…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Amy se levanto de su asiento impaciente al ver a Shadow salir de la habitación en la que se encontraba Sonic.

.- ¿Y bien? – Pregunto Amy con un aire de preocupación.

.- No se preocupe, solo tiene algunos golpes y rasguños, pero no es nada grave.

.- Tengo que verlo…

.- Lo siento, pero será mejor que lo dejemos descansar por ahora – Interrumpió Shadow impidiéndole la entrada.

.- Esta bien… - Dijo en un suspiro de molestia

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Lo último que recuerdo después de aquellos golpes es como caía al suelo, estaba frio y demasiado húmedo, de ahí todo se puso oscuro…

Al abrir los ojos me encontraba en medio de Rubidia, en uno de los mercados, pero lo único que veía era a la gente corriendo, asustada, intentando protegerse, varios gritos y lamentos escuche a mi alrededor, yo solo estaba parado casi en shock, no sabía que era lo que estaba viendo en realidad.

.- ¡DEJENLO! – Escuche por mi lado izquierdo, recuerdo esa voz, se quién es.

.- ¿Madre?... – Pronuncie después de girar a mi izquierda y verla en la entrada de nuestra casa llorando y asustada.

.- ¡PORFAVOR NO! – Gritaba histérica, no sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo, no pude asimilar nada, mi madre parecía verse un poco más joven, como si esto estuviera ocurriendo muchos años atrás.

Vi como unos guardias parecían que se llevaban a alguien saliendo de mi casa, no puedo asimilar a quien se llevan, solo puedo distinguir una sombra en color negro. Empecé a sentir un fuerte dolor de cabeza justo arriba de mi nuca. Y fue ahí donde mi sueño termino…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Desperté sobresaltado sentándome rápidamente, mi respiración era agitada y pesada, sentí una mano sobre mi espalda y sorprendido voltee a mi izquierda y pude observar a un zorro con un parche negro en un ojo quien me miraba un poco preocupado.

.- Tranquilo ya estas a salvo – Me dijo con una voz algo pacifica.

.- ¿Dónde estoy? – Me limite a preguntar después de lo último que paso.

.- En la enfermería del castillo, mi nombre es Amadeus Prower, el médico de aquí, sufriste unas serie de golpes muy fuertes, pero te pondrás bien – Me explico aun con una voz muy pacifica y fue cuando recordé algo, mi brazo. Con mi mano izquierda cubrí mi la marca de mi hombro derecho.

.- No te preocupes, yo ya lo eh visto – Me dijo al ver mi acción, diablos ahora que hago, tal vez llamara a los guardias para que terminen lo que empezaron y me maten.

.- Por favor no es mi culpa, yo no sé usarlo no me maten por favor – Suplique sin mas casi al punto en que sentía las lagrimas salir de mis ojos, en verdad nunca había estado tan asustado.

.- Tranquilízate, yo no soy ese tipo de personas que juzgan a los demás por lo que son o de donde vienen, no te hare nada, pero si quieres estar más tranquilo – Tomo una banda de color verde que se hallaba sobre la mesa que tenia a un lado y se acerco a mi – Si me prestan tu brazo podre ponerte esta banda para ocultarlo. ¿Te parece bien? – Me dijo con una sonrisa.

Hizo que sintiera una sensación de alivio y protección hace que accedí y deje de ocultar la marca que tengo en mi hombro, la mitad de un pentagrama, jamás lo muestro, porque si lo mostrara estaría condenándome a mí mismo haciendo que todos me maten.

.- Gracias… - Respondí cuando termino de ponerme la banda, esta tenía unos resortes haciendo ue se aferrara a mi brazo sin lastimarme, así ayudaría a que no se me caiga.

.- No te preocupes, y después de todo esto ¿Cómo te sientes?

.- Estoy algo adolorido, solo eso… - Respondí sin más.

.- Muy bien… hablare con la princesa y con el jefe de la guardia para que te den una habitación adecuada a tu estado si estás de acuerdo.

.- ¿El jefe de guardia? – Pregunte algo asustado después de todo lo que me han contado me daba algo de miedo.

.- Si, él fue el que te trajo aquí después de verte inconsciente en esa celda, creo que accederá con lo de la habitación.

.- No… creí que…

.- Pensabas que mataba y trituraba todo lo que toca ¿No? jajá, siempre dicen eso de él, pero él es una muy buena persona, ayuda a los demás, solo que se toma muy enserio su trabajo y a los que el "condena" en realidad es para dejarlos libre o trasladarlos a otro lugar, el jamás ha matado a nadie. – Wow… nota, no todo lo que brilla es oro, después de la historia que me acaba de dar y los años que seguro ah pasado conociéndolo, puedo confiar en él.

.- Muchas gracias por esto, no sé como pagárselo – Conteste alegremente.

.- No hay de que muchacho, solo cuídate mucho eh infórmale al jefe de la guardia quien fue el que te golpeo, eso es lo único que te pido. –Me dijo con una sonrisa – Bueno, te dejare un rato, debo ir hablar con él y tú debes descansar, te veré en un rato – Y sin más salió de la habitación cerrando la puerta después de él.

Me acosté en la cama en donde me encontraba, en verdad estaba demasiado cansado después de la golpiza que recibí hace poco, me puse a pensar un rato sobre mi sueño.

Un día antes de que mi madre falleciera, me conto que teníamos otro hermano, era nuestro hermano mayor, su primer hijo, dijo que el tenia un año más que yo y el había fallecido hace años, cuando ocurrió la casería... pero ¿Sera acaso el que vi en mi sueño?... no lo sé… pero… si fuera así… y se lo llevaron los guardias y por lo que me acaban de contar… ¿Estará vivo… o solo es un sueño?

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Espero que les haya gustado nwn! Ah y les tengo una sorpresa más adelante jijiji o si sufrirán =3!

Bueno no los dejo sin más y vallan por el siguiente capítulo y espero les guste este especial de capítulos.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	6. Encuentro

Bueno no los dejo esperando y que lo disfruten de este especial nwn!

**TRASLACION **

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Después de lo ocurrido con Sonic, Shadow fue a entrenar como normalmente acostumbra, el entrena junto con Knuckles y algunos más de la guardia entre ellos un zorro de dos colas llamado Miles Prower, ¿Les suena el apellido? Así es, es el hijo del médico del castillo Amadeus Prower quien se enlisto para la guardia en el castillo, Shadow lo acepto dentro y desde entonces él lo ah estado entrenando como un favor a un viejo amigo, a pesar de ser un niño de apenas 18 años cumplidos era un gran luchador.

.- Muy bien Miles, haz progresado mucho – Dijo Shadow dirigiéndose al pequeño zorrito.

.- Muchas gracias, y es todo gracias a ti

.- Bien, te has ganado un muy buen y merecido descanso, puedes ir a descansar término el entrenamiento.

.- Muchas gracias Shadow, nos veremos después – Dijo Miles o mejor conocido como Tails gracias a sus 2 colitas mientras daba la vuelta e iba directo al castillo.

.- Valla, no se tu pero a ti se te nota lo paternal – Decía Knuckles en un tono algo burlón mientras ponía una mano sobre el hombro de Shadow.

.- Bueno… no lo puedo evitar…

.- Valla que nuestro jefe se nos volvió sentimental hoy jeje – Se escucho detrás de ellos

.- ¿Qué quieres Scourge? –Dijo Shadow con un tono de seriedad mientras se dirigía a un erizo de tonos verde y ojos azules detrás de él.

.- Bien sabes a lo que me refiero.

.- Los dejare solos – Se dirigió Knuckles ah Shadow mientras se iba hacia el castillo dejando solos a los dos erizos.

.- ¿Y bien? ¿Ya desterraste a la basura que descansa en el calabozo? ¿O ya lo enterraste en el infierno como debe de ser?

.- Tú fuiste quien lo golpeo ¿No es así? – Ahora sus ojos reflejaban mucho enojo y molestia, parecía que quería asesinarlo con la mirada mientras se acercaba a él.

.- Oh cálmate, solo estábamos jugando un rato, vamos.

.- Sabes lo que pienso sobre estos temas de golpear a los encarcelados.

.- Cuando dices "golpear" suena tan… desagradable, mejor digamos que nos estábamos conociendo mejor no… - Fue silenciado con un tremendo golpe en la boca de parte de Shadow haciendo que caiga al suelo, Scourge sintió algo liquido que bajaba ligeramente por su labio inferior, con un movimiento algo rápido limpio esa parte con su mano y fijo su mirada en la sangre que encontró. - ¿Acabas de golpearme?

.- No… solo digamos que… nos estábamos conociendo mejor – Dijo Shadow con una mirada algo sínica hacia Scourge – Con tu permiso – Se dio la vuelta y se fue directo al castillo dejando Scourge en el suelo aun confundido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Shadow entro serio al castillo, enserio estaba molesto, Scourge era todo un imbécil, se aprovechaba de todos, y esta no era la primera vez ya habían tenido algunos problemas con el incluso llego a estar encarcelado por algunos días pero se le había perdonado la condena quien sabe como.

.- ¿Qué sucedió Shadow? Te vez muy molesto – Dijo Amadeus en cuanto vio a Shadow entrando al castillo furioso.

.- Un ligero problema con Scourge, no es nada, solo necesito despejarme un poco.

.- Bueno, tu tranquilo sabes como es el… por ahora quería pedirte un favor.

.- Claro ¿Cuál es?

.- Veras, ¿Recuerdas a quien me llevaste a enfermería? pues, necesita descansar en una de las habitaciones del castillo, además es un buen chico y no puede quedarse en la enfermería ni en esa sucia celda, ¿Te parece bien?

.- No lo sé… tendrías que hablar con la princesa…

.- A mi me parece bien – Interrumpió Amy acercándose a ellos.

.- ¿Estás segura? – Pregunto Shadow un poco inseguro.

.- Estoy segura… se que el es inocente, lo puedo sentir, cualquier cosa que haya hecho tal vez no era su culpa, créeme Shadow, el no merece estar encerrado, es una buena persona.

.- De acuerdo… lo trasladaremos a una habitación del castillo.

.- Solo que hoy debo vigilar que no tenga ningún daño severo durante la noche, y mañana podrá cambiarse de habitación si no les importa. – Dijo Amadeus dirigiéndose a los dos.

.- Por mí no hay problema – Dijeron los dos al unisonó.

.- Muy bien, iré a ver como esta y a avisarle sobre mañana, ya es tarde, deberían ir a descansar – Sugirió mientras se iba hacia la enfermería.

.- Ya lo escucho princesa, debe ir a descansar – Dijo Shadow en un tono algo burlón y con una sonrisa en el rostro.

.- Ya déjame en paz jaja – Contesto Amy dándole un golpecito en el hombro derecho. – Te vera mañana Shadow – Y con es Amy se fue corriendo a su habitación.

.- Que descanse princesa – Grito Shadow para que Amy la escuchara, se dio la vuelta y camino tranquilamente hacia su habitación.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

A la mañana siguiente Amy se preparo para ir a ver a Sonic y llevarlo a lo que será su nueva habitación. Al llegar a la enfermería toco la puerta ligeramente y espero a que abrieran y así fue Amadeus le abrió y al verla le dedico una gran sonrisa.

.- Buenos días princesa, pase, el está despierto – Abrió la puerta de la enfermería por completo para que Amy pudiera pasar.

.- Muchas gracias – Dijo ella mientras entraba a la enfermería y pudo ver a Sonic quien estaba sentado en la cama con una venda de color verde en el hombro derecho. – Hola, ¿Me recuerdas? Me llamo Amy Rose ¿Cómo te sientes? – Se sentó junto a él mirándolo tiernamente a lo que él respondió abrazándola.

.- Gracias por la promesa… - Se limito a decir Sonic en un susurro mientras sentía como Amy le correspondía el abrazo.

.- No hay de que. – Ambos, después de unos minutos, se separaron y se dedicaron algunas sonrisas.

.- Bueno, vamos a ver lo que te prometí entonces, ¿De acuerdo muchacho? – Dijo dedicándole un guiño a Sonic quien le contesto con el mismo gesto.

.- ¿De que hablan? – Pregunto Amy algo dudosa de lo que pasaba.

.- Veras… Amy… tengo una hermana… cuando me atraparon había salido apenas de la casa… ella y yo vivimos en lugares diferentes gracias a… a un problema que tenemos y… ese día apenas había salido de festejar su cumpleaños… y quisiera ir a verla… debe de estar preocupada porque le prometí ir a verla al día siguiente… - Conto Sonic para luego mirar a Amy con una simpática sonrisa.

.- Ah… me parece perfecto, ¿Los puedo acompañar? – Pregunto Amy ansiosa.

.- Claro que si, seria asombroso – Contesto Sonic alegremente.

.- Bueno, entonces, vámonos, te ayudare a pararte. – Amadeus y Amy se quedaron a ambos lados de Sonic tomándolo de los brazos y ayudándolo a pararse, le costaba mucho trabajo debido a que aun estaba adolorido.

.- Muchas gracias. – Dijo Sonic ya estando de pie y así los tres salieron de la enfermería y luego del castillo en un carruaje hacia Rubidia.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Al llegar al hermoso pueblo de Rubidia, el trió bajo del carruaje y comenzó a caminar hacia la casa donde les indicaba Sonic.

.- ¿Cuántos años cumplió? – Pregunto Amy quien caminaba aun lado de Sonic.

.- 15, apenas cumplió 15

.- Que coincidencia, yo tengo 15

.- ¿Enserio? en ese caso se llevaran muy bien. Aquí es – Miro su casa a unos cuantos metros pero vio algo extraño en ella, algo no andaba bien.

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Amadeus al ver a Sonic en un estado de shock.

.- No puede ser…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

Por otro lado, Knuckles y yo caminábamos adentrándonos al bosque hasta llegar a una cabaña en muy buen estado que estaba escondida a mitad de ese bosque. No siempre la visito, pero me aseguro de que nunca se maltrate.

.- Debe estar ansioso por verte – Comento Knuckles con una sonrisa.

.- Si, y yo estoy igual. – Me limite a aceptar lo que sentía, en verdad estaba ansioso por verlo.

.- A pesar de no verlo tan seguido, te ocupas de él, enserio eres una de las pocas personas que son así de responsables.

.- Me alagas jaja. – Ambos comenzamos a reír.

Pude ver como la puerta de la cabaña se abría lentamente dejando ver a un pequeño erizo de color blanco con algunas púas sobre su cabeza y un par de ella haciendo un arco hacia abajo, tria puestos unos guantes con unas muñequeras de color dorado al igual que en sus tenis azules, me miraba de una manera tierna con esos ojos color ámbar que me hicieron enamorarme de él desde que lo vi por primera vez. Aquel pequeño e inocente erizo que se asomaba por la puerta… se llamaba Silver… mi hijo.

.- ¿Papi? – Dijo al verme acercarme a él, me quede incado en el suelo estirando los brazos indicándole que se acercara a mí y eso hizo, corrió hacia mi dando un salto y abrazándome con fuerza, me incorpore cargándolo con un gran abrazo.

.- Hola pequeño ¿Cómo estás? – Dije felizmente aun cargando a mi pequeño hijo.

.- Bien papi extrañándote – Me dijo aun abrazándome fuertemente.

.- Como te lo prometí aquí estoy de nuevo y hoy es un día dedicado solo a ti, a si que haremos todo lo que tú quieras.

.- ¡Gracias papi! – Me dijo emocionado. Lo baje para que saludara a Knuckles con un abrazo para luego cargarlo y ponerlo sobre mis hombros llevándolo hacia el pueblo con Knuckles siguiéndonos.

.- Knuckles…

.- Dime…

.- ¿Estabas llorando?

.-… cállate… tu siempre haces que me conmueva…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Hay este tipo de historias paternales siempre me conmueve TT^TT! Sobretodo por lo qe deseo que pase en algunos dia… lo siento comenze a llorar *snif*

Bueno no los dejo sin más y vallan por el siguiente capítulo y espero les guste este especial de capítulos… buaaa!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! TwT**


	7. Nuestro dolor

Bueno no los dejo esperando y que lo disfruten de este especial nwn!

N/A: Este capítulo está demasiado fuerte.

**NUESTRO DOLOR**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Pregunto Amadeus al ver a Sonic en un estado de shock.

.- No puede ser…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Sabía que algo había ocurrido ya que la puerta estaba casi destrozada y semi-abierta, sin importarme nada y en un impulso desesperado comencé a correr como podía hacia la casa, empuje un poco la puerta y esta se desplomo al instante, la habitación estaba en plena oscuridad.

.- ¡CREAM!- Grite desesperado buscando una respuesta la cual no obtuve y comencé a desesperarme, no veía nada.

Por coincidencia un rayo de la luz del solo me ilumino la habitación y simplemente no pude creer lo que veía.

Las paredes estaban salpicadas de sangre por montones, el suelo estaba igual y al fondo pude ver a Cream, mi pequeña hermana en el suelo boca abajo sobre un gran charco de sangre. Rápidamente me acerque a ella sentándome a su lado y la tome en mis brazos mirándola de frente. Su cuello tenía una gran herida de donde yo supongo fue donde se desangro, de su boca había resbalado un pequeño y fino hilo de sangre y tenía una mirada de que en verdad estaba asustada, pero… su mirada en ese momento… no tenía ningún brillo… su cuerpo se sentía frio lo que me llego a pensar en una cosa… estaba muerta…

La mire a los ojos, sus hermosos ojos cafés ahora eran opacos y expresaban miedo, de sus ojos hasta sus mejillas distinguí lagrimas, sentí un dolor punzante al verla así… murió sufriendo… y no estuve ahí para protegerla…

.- No… no es cierto… –Las lagrimas escapaban de mis ojos. – Cream… por favor… hermanita… mi princesa… Cream… - Más lágrimas salían de mis ojos mientras aun tenía en brazos el cuerpo sin vida de mi hermana menor. – Todo está bien Cream… volví je… no me paso nada… estoy un poco lastimado eso es todo… pero estoy vivo, volví por ti… como te lo prometí… vine a verte… no tienes que llorar mas… - Comencé a acariciar su cabello, era tan suave, con algo de dolor en mi corazón cerré suavemente sus ojos y la abrace poniéndola sobre mi pecho. – Se que en algún lugar… me sigues escuchando… - Fije mi mirada a la cajita de música que le había regalado en su cumpleaños, se encontraba en el suelo, con una mano libre y la otra abrazando el cuerpo de mi hermanita, tome la cajita y la abrí haciendo que sonara la melodía. Comencé a mecer a mi hermanita suavemente aun abrazándola y acariciándole la cabeza. – No temas… tu hermano esta aquí… lamento… no a ver estado aquí para protegerte… pero… pero… Cream en verdad lo siento, perdóname – No pude evitarlo más y estalle en llanto, gritando y llorando con extremo dolor mientras mecía a mi hermanita al son de la melodía.

Detrás de mi escuche como Amy parecía estar llorando, pero por el momento estaba con mi hermanita, se que está muerta… pero tan siquiera… quiero que sepa que jamás me olvide de ella y nunca lo hare.

Tome a mi hermanita en brazos y me levante, me acerque al sillón que teníamos ahí en la sala y la recosté con suavidad, la cubrí con una cobija hasta el cuello y acaricie su mejilla.

.- Te… te dejare dormir… pero antes de que me valla… quiero que recuerdes… que hubiera dado lo que sea por a verte protegido… y no hubiera querido que sufrieras… también recuerda… que te amo… te amo en el rayo del sol… como una estrella que brilla en mi corazón… - Le di un cálido beso en la frente – Hasta siempre… mi querida hermana… te amo… - Me di la vuelta y camine hacia la salida en donde estaban Amy y aquel medico esperándome, ambos con lagrimas en los ojos, yo me mantenía algo sereno.

Antes de salir de la casa había tomado su caja musical, eso me recordaría mucho a ella y sé que estaría conmigo en cada melodía que toque, también vi por última vez a mi hermanita, pero no duro por mucho ya que en ese momento perdí el conocimiento…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

Estuve todo el día disfrutando de la compañía de mi querido hijo junto con Knuckles quien no tenía nada más que hacer que seguirnos, pero bueno, comenzó a oscurecer y yo tenía que volver al castillo y Silver tenía que ir a la cabaña de nuevo con una amiga que lo cuida por mí.

Llevaba a Silver en mis brazos dormido, lo deje con Rouge, la amiga que les conté y me fui sin antes darle un beso en la frente a mi hijo y darle las gracias a Rouge. Knuckles y yo nos fuimos directo al castillo, pero yo estaba más callado que de costumbre, desde la tarde había sentido un extraño sentimiento en el pecho, como de dolor y de angustia y no había cesado.

Al llegar al castillo yo me fui a mi habitación y Knuckles a la suya, de ahí cerré mi habitación con seguro y me quede sentado en mi cama pensando… pero…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Amy's POV**

Después de a verme tranquilizado toda la tarde por lo ocurrido me fui a dormir, Sonic aun no despertaba, debió ser un choque demasiado fuerte, al parecer ella era su única familia. Para llegar a mi habitación tenía que pasar delante de la de Shadow como de costumbre y así fue, pero al pasar escuche un ruido extraño, así que me recargue levemente sobre la puerta para oír mejor.

**.- **Il uccidere… il uccidere… il uccidere… - Escuche decir, pero… pareciera que estuviera llorando algo molesto, además no entendía lo que decía, il uccidere… que será eso…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Bueno no los dejo sin más y vallan por el siguiente capítulo y espero les guste este especial de capítulos nwn!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	8. Lonely Day

Bueno no los dejo esperando y que lo disfruten de este especial nwn!

N/A: Este capítulo está inspirado en la canción "Lonely Day" de System Of A Down o SOAD, si pueden escuchen la canción mientras leen.

**LONELY DAY**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Desperté gracias a los cálidos rayos del sol que se asomaban por la ventana, me encontraba en una cama totalmente distinta a la de la enfermería, lo único que veía de la habitación en ese momento era la ventana y los rayos del sol que emanaban de ella.

Que día mas tranquilo, debe de a ver alguien muy feliz por ahí, pero se que su felicidad no durara para siempre, todo tiene un final el cual nadie se espera, ni siquiera se puede saber a que hora ocurrirá algo desastroso en sus vidas, pero bueno, no culpo a nadie, es mejor que vivan sus vidas antes de que alguien les arrebaté la razón por la que han vivido, por la que han luchado y sobrevivido con mucho esfuerzo.

No quise levantarme de la cama para ver en donde estoy, simplemente me quede observando la ventana acostado de lado y aun cubierto por las cobijas. Sentí como las ganas de llorar de nuevo comenzaban a reinar en mis ojos y sin poder evitarlo las lágrimas comenzaron a salir.

Me puse a pensar en todo lo que vivimos juntos, como sobrevivimos nosotros, Mi madre, Cream y yo, mi madre siempre nos recordaba que teníamos mucha suerte de seguir vivos y libres y eso siempre lo tendré en mente, tuvimos muchas suerte, pero pronto se empezó a acabar de poco a poco.

Primero la suerte nos abandono llevándose a nuestra madre gracias a una enfermedad, luego me abandono a mí llevándose a lo único por lo cual eh luchado estos últimos años, Cream, mi pequeña hermana, y lo peor, fue una muerte dolorosa.

Volví a sentir un fuerte dolor en el corazón al recordar su rostro asustado, llorando, seguro sufrió mucho, y no estuve con ella.

.- Cream… - Pronuncie con la esperanza de volver a escuchar aunque sea por última vez su dulce y hermosa voz, pero no fue así. Cubrí mi rostro con aquella almohada blanca y suave para luego echarme a llorar, ya no me importa nada, solo quiero dejar de sentir este dolor, ahora estoy solo, ya no tengo a nadie de mi familia que este conmigo, mi hermano al cual nunca conocí se lo llevaron a quien sabe dónde y seguro lo mataron, mi madre, Cream, todos ya no están conmigo, estoy solo y lo peor es que tengo una marca en mi hombro derecho la cual me puede condenar a la muerte, pero eso es lo de menos, si eh de morir, prefiero que sea sin dolor.

Jamás me gusto sentir dolor ni miedo, tampoco me ah gustado estar solo y triste, pero así son las cosas, tan crueles pero justas a la vez. Solo espero que este dolor se vaya, y que si mi hermano está vivo en algún lugar, quisiera conocerlo antes de mi muerte, así sabré que no estoy solo y ya no lo estaré…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Fin Sonic's POV**

Amy corría directo hacia la enfermería, quería hablar con Amadeus lo más pronto posible, después de lo que escucho en la habitación de Shadow investigo sus palabras y encontró una traducción la cual parecía algo aterradora.

.- Amadeus ábreme necesito hablar contigo – Golpeo la puerta de la enfermería para que la puerta escuchar. La puerta se abrió y dejo ver a Amadeus con su bata blanca y una taza de café en la mano.

.- Buenos días princesa, ¿Ocurre algo?

.- Quiero hablar contigo sobre algo que aun no sé que es, es sobre Shadow algo tiene.

.- Pase por favor – Amy entro como se lo pidió Amadeus mientras este cerraba la puerta con seguro después de que Amy entrara. -¿Qué es lo que le preocupa?

.- A noche, mientras iba a mi habitación escuche muy raro a Shadow, pareciera que estuviera llorando pero a la vez se escuchaba algo molesto, y repetía unas palabras una y otra vez.

.- ¿Qué era lo que decía?

.- Algo como "Il uccidere", lo repetía varias veces, investigue lo que significaba y significa…

.- Los matare…

.-… así es… ¿Cómo es que…?

.- Algo anda mal…

.- ¿Eh?

.- Vera princesa… creo que usted debe saber lo que en realidad le paso a Shadow… vera… cuando fue la casería de brujas usted apenas era una recien nacida, yo me encontraba aquí en la enfermería como acostumbro, de pronto me trajeron a un erizo de unos 7 años aproximadamente, se encontraba inconsciente, lo revise y no tenía nada, solo había sufrido un desmayo, pero… ese pequeño niño, era muy especial… cuando se recupero lo mandaron a entrenar para la guardia aquí en el castillo, lo entrenaban muy duramente, algunas pruebas no las soportaba, venía muy seguido aquí a la enfermería debido a golpes, desmayos, cortadas, y un día que fui a ver como entrenaba, me di cuenta de que un niño de esa edad no sabría utilizar un arma, pero el sí, la sabia usar y la manejaba con mucha seguridad para su edad, pero había días en que el no controlaba sus emociones, cuando se enojaba comenzaba a gritar y repetir "Il uccidere" miles de veces con gran enojo y amenazando con matarse, por eso conozco esa frase…

.- Ese niño es…

.- Es ahora el jefe de la guardia de guerra… Shadow…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Shadow salió de su habitación, parecía agotado, como si no hubiera dormido en toda la noche, camino por el pasillo algo desorientado.

.- ¿Qué paso a noche? – Se preguntaba dentro de sus pensamientos ya que no recordaba nada más que llegar a su habitación y quedarse profundamente dormido, pero sentía como si hubiera llorado toda la noche, no tenía idea de que paso así que solo lo dejo pasar.

.- Shadow – Escucho al final del pasillo, era Amy quien se acercaba a él.

.- Princesa ¿Que ocurre? – Pregunto Shadow al verla.

.- Nada, solo quería preguntarte… si estabas bien.

.- Claro ¿Por qué no lo estaría?

.- Es que… no, olvídalo, es mi imaginación.

.- …

.- También quería pedirte un favor…

.- Claro lo que sea.

.- ¿Podrías ir a hablar con Sonic?

.- ¿Hablar con él? ¿Por qué? ¿Ocurre algo?

.- Ayer por la tarde, Amadeus, Sonic y yo fuimos a Rubidia, Sonic tenía una hermana así que quería verla pero… la encontramos… muerta en el lugar… Sonic enserio está muy mal, no me quiere abrir la puerta, no me deja hablar con él, ¿Puedes hablar con el por mi?

.- Claro not e preocupes, vamos.

Amy guio a Shadow a la habitación de Sonic, y al está frente a la puerta Shadow comenzó a sentir una extraña sensación y con algo de inseguridad toco la puerta.

.-… ¿Sonic?... soy el jefe de la guardia de guerra… ¿Me permitirías pasar?

.- SI ES PARA QUE ME MATES NO GRACIAS – Escucharon otra vez de la puerta.

.- Te lo pido por favor, ábreme, necesitamos hablar, no traigo armas y ni siquiera eh pensado en llevarte a las celdas de nuevo, solo confía en mí. – Un silencio algo largo se escucho para luego oírse el sonido del seguro girar. Shadow tomo de la perilla y giro abriendo la puerta y entrando cerrándola detrás de él y abandonando a Amy en el pasillo.

.- Por favor que este bien… - Decía Amy en un susurro esperando estuviera todo bien…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Bueno no los dejo sin más y vallan por el siguiente capítulo y espero les guste este especial de capítulos nwn!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	9. Una nueva realidad

El último capítulo de HOY!

*abucheo*

No me maten y lo sé, ya tengo la costumbre de hacer capítulos cortos como el **** de Silver

Silver: HEY! WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM BITCH!

SHUT UP GAY! Bueno espero que les guste el capitulo nwn!

**UNA NUEVA REALIDAD**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Después de abrirle la puerta, o mejor dicho a verle quitado el seguro para que entrara me fui a recortar de nuevo cubriéndome con las cobijas y asegure mi banda de color verde para que mi marca no se viera y continue mirando hacia la ventana mientras escuchaba como la puerta se abría para luego cerrarse, escuche unos pasos que se acercaban a mí, de repente sentí un pequeño escalofrió recorrerme la espalda pero solo lo ignore.

.- Es una linda mañana ¿No crees? – Escuche que me decía, yo aun no lo miraba, seguía con la mirada fija a la ventana.

.-Hasta que alguien muera y se acabe la paz… si es una "linda" mañana…

.- ¿Puedo sentarme?

.- Adelante… - Y eso hizo, se sentó en la orilla de la cama frente a mis piernas.

.- Se lo que sientes… yo crecí sin una familia, trabajos duros, entrenamiento sin descanso, nadie quien me diera cariño… - Ahora mi atención se fijo mas en él y descubriéndome un poco lo mire, un erizo de color negro y algunas vetas rojas que miraba hacia la ventana con unos ojos color rubí intensos y me di cuenta de algo mas… portaba una banda roja en el hombro izquierdo.

.- ¿Qué le paso a tu familia…? – Pregunte un tanto curioso por saber más sobre su historia.

.- Me separaron de ella debido a algunos problemas… así que me entrenaron para la guardia… y aquí estoy… creo que pase mi vida en la enfermería que con alguien que me quisiera jeje…

.- ¿Y eso?...

.-… Veras… si tuve a alguien que me quisiera… pero… eso fue hace algunos años… tuve una hermosa novia que se llamaba María… la conocí apenas a los 17 años… y… un año más tarde… - Dio un ligero suspiro y un silencio corto y luego continuo, parecía que enserio le dolía recordarlo – Nació nuestro hijo… - ¿HIJO? ¿TIENE UN HIJO? – Pero María no pudo soportar el parto y… falleció… nuestro hijo pudo sobrevivir… pero ella no… - A estas alturas estaba tan interesado en sus historia que ya estaba sentado en la cama recargado del respaldo de la misma.

.-… oh… lo siento... – Me limite a decir, tenía ganas de llorar, a ver escuchado una historia así y que también te hayan quitado a tu familia en verdad es triste.

.- Por eso se lo que se siente perder a alguien de la noche a la mañana… oh, espera – Me dijo para luego mostrarme lo que casi olvidaba, traía la caja musical de Cream – Esto debe ser tuyo… cuando te desmayaste lo trajeron junto contigo porque debe ser muy especial para ti – Y así me entrego la caja musical.

Tome la caja con delicadeza observándola detenidamente y sin darme cuenta de nuevo las lágrimas gobernaban mis mejillas.

.- Tranquilo… no tienes porque llorar… ella no lo hubiera querido… si no que fueras feliz, que sigas tu vida felizmente y que cuando la recuerdes no te sientas triste, porque sabes que pasaste muy buenos momentos felices junto a ella, así que, que mejor que recordar los momentos felices que siendo feliz ¿No? – Es verdad, Cream jamás me vio llorar, ante cualquier situación que hubiera jamás me vio llorar, ella no lo hubiera querido, pero en estos momentos es difícil evitarlo.

Comencé a llorar aun más, enserio me dolía, luego sentí un cálido abrazo de parte de aquel erizo y sin importarme nada en lo absoluto me solté a llorar libremente mientras él me abrazaba para calmarme, sé que no es propio que un hombre llore, según el machismo, pero eso no es cierto, un hombre puede llorar sin sentirse débil, al contrario se puede sentir fuerte de enfrentar la realidad que fingir ser una esclavo de las reglas de los demás.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Fin Sonic's POV**

En el pasillo Amy andaba dando miles de vueltas que pareciera quería hacerle un agujero al suelo, estaba angustiada, no quería que Sonic tuviera pensamientos suicidas como normalmente suele pasar en casos así, de pronto un sonido de esperanza llego a sus oídos, era la puerta que se abría dejando ver a Shadow quien salió de esta cerrándola detrás de sí.

.- Shadow ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Amy ansiosa.

.- Tranquilicé princesa, el está bien, saldrá para la comida pero por ahora quiere estar solo para poder reflexionar algunas cosas, y ya que su habitación cuenta con un baño lo tomara, pero tranquila el estará bien.

.- Gracias a dios… y no me digas princesa…

.- Jajaja, vamos Amy es divertido verte molesta.

.- No me hagas golpearte

.- Tranquila, tranquila relájate, me tengo que ir, iré a descansar un poco, no dormí muy bien anoche jeje, nos vemos princesa – Acaricio la cabeza de Amy como si se tratara de una niña pequeña y se fue directo a su habitación.

.- ¡Hey! Espero que te coma el coco mientras duermes. – Soltó una sonrisa y se fue a hacer lo que acostumbra hacer, gobernar en nombre de sus padres.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

Después de a ver molestado a la pobre de Amy me fui a dormir un rato, hoy no había mucho que hacer, así que era un día de descanso y después de todo lo que paso enserio lo necesitaba.

Entre a mi habitación y me tire en mi cama a dormir y sorprendentemente me dormí muy rápido.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Fin Shadow's POV**

En la enfermería Amadeus se encontraba sentado frente a su escritorio el cual estaba lleno de papeles. Parecía preocupado, revolvía algunas hojas las cuales leía por partes.

.- ¿Quiénes son ustedes? – Se dijo a si mismo mientras veía un documento que decía como título _"El pentagrama maldito"_

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Uhuhuhu y eso es todo por hoy XD y lamento los capítulos cortos XP

Silver: MY COCK IS MUCH BIGGEST THEN SHADOW OR SONIC'S COCK

Sonic, Shadow and me: XD LOL!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	10. La verdad

HEY WHAT'S UP PEOPLE?! Bueno eh regresado con un capitulo mas de esa interesante historia asi que no mas charla y empecemos o0o!

**LA VERDAD**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Después de aquella charla que tuve con él, ahora me parecía una buena persona, no como lo que me contaban antes, me dio ánimos para hacer que este día no me sintiera solo, me levante y tome un baño muy relajante, en verdad lo necesitaba, se sentía tan bien tomar un baño.

Después de mi baño me arregle un poco las púas, escombre la cama para que no se viera desordenada y me coloque mi banda de color verde en mi hombro, jamás olvido mi marca, así que jamás olvidare la banda. Abrí la puerta dispuesto a salir cerrándola detrás de mi partida y pude ver a Amy quien se acercaba a mí alegremente.

.- Sonic, por fin sales, ¿Cómo te sientes? – Pregunto con un aire de melancolía, yo solo le sonreí.

.- Mejor que nunca, gracias por todo lo que has hecho por mí a pesar de no conocerme – Le dije en verdad agradecido, nadie se había preocupado por mí de esa manera.

.- Me alegra… ¿Y esa banda? – Me cuestiono señalando mi banda color verde. Mierda… ¿Ahora qué le digo?

.- Bueno… emm... yo emm…

.- La tiene como seña de que puede estar aquí en el castillo – Aquel medico, estaba caminando hacia nosotros, yo solo di un suspiro de alivio.

.- Oh… ya veo

.- Si así es jeje… - Estaba algo nervioso, casi descubría mi marca.

.- Oye ¿Querrías acompañarme al jardín? – Pregunto con un tono feliz y una sonrisa.

.- Seguro vamos – Conteste alegremente, ella comenzó a caminar y yo me limite a seguirla.

.- ¿Qué edad tienes? – Me cuestiono algo dudosa.

.- Bueno tengo 21 años – Puse mi mano sobre la nuca haciendo una sonrisa nerviosa.

.- ¿Enserio? Wow, solo un año menos que Shadow.

.- ¿Shadow? – Dije confundido.

.- Oh es el jefe de la guardia de guerra, quien hablo contigo hace unas horas.- Un momento… una banda en el hombro contrario al mío… sin familia… jefe de la guardia de guerra en el castillo… un año más que yo… significa… que… tal vez…

.- No es cierto… - Me detuve quedando en un estado de shock, Amy se dio cuenta de esto y se detuvo mirándome confundida.

.- ¿Ocurre algo? – Yo no sabía como responder… tenía que decirle la verdad y lo que pensaba…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

.- ¡Maldición! – Dije exaltado retrocediendo y topándome con la pared. - ¿Qué significa esto? – Me dije a mi mismo mientras miraba una de mis bandas que siempre uso en mi hombro empapada de sangre.

Tengo varias bandas para mi hombro ya que no me gustaría usar una para toda la vida, pero una de ellas, tenía sangre, no creo que haya sido mi sangre, eso no es posible. Me quede observando aquella banda, no sé que habrá pasado, pero al parecer… cometí algo horrible que jamás creí hacer…

De pronto una imagen vino a mi cabeza, la imagen de ese erizo azul, un odio comenzó a recorrer todo mi cuerpo cada vez que lo recordaba, parecía que lo odiaba, sentía ganas de matarlo si lo tuviera enfrente ahora mismo, como si no pudiera soportar que este cerca de mi…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

Tenía que explicarle todo lo que estaba pasando a Amy, pero no sabía como, comencé a titubear, no sabia por dónde empezar, Amy solo me veía confundida y un poco preocupada.

.- ¿Ya lo descubriste? – Escuche detrás de mí, era ese medico, aun estaba detrás de nosotros.

.- ¿De que habla Amadeus? – Pregunto Amy aun confundida.

Aquel medico que al parecer se llama Amadeus nos indico que lo acompañáramos a la enfermería para aclarar este tema. Al llegar entramos y Amadeus cerró la puerta con llave mientras Amy y yo nos sentábamos, eso me puso algo nervioso.

.- Sonic… muchacho… necesitamos aclarar esto ahora… - Tomo asiento frente a su escritorio posando los codos sobre el, se veía totalmente serio, yo seguí algo nervioso, ¿Qué pasa si cree que soy una amenaza y decide que me matara?

.- Amadeus por favor explícame ¿Que sucede? – Pregunto Amy algo frustrada.

.- Sonic… ¿Tienes algún hermano varón? – Me pregunto aun con la voz seria.

.- Emm… n-no estoy seguro… mi madre me había contado que teníamos un hermano mayor… un año más grande que yo… pero me dijo que podría estar muerto…

.- Ya veo… Amy… recuerdas la historia sobre Shadow que te conté ¿No?

.- S-si ¿Por qué?

.- Tengo un documento, que trata sobre la historia de un pentagrama… se dice, que aquel que haga brujería tendrá una marca que lo identifique… pero aquel que se haya expuesto a la magia se le reconocerá por un pentagrama… Sonic… tal vez en algún momento de tu vida estuviste en peligro de muerte, a lo que tu madre tuvo que recurrir a un caso extremo… ¿Tu madre nunca te conto que tuviste un accidente o algo parecido?

.- Bueno… solo sé que… el día que nací… no respiraba bien… podría asfixiarme en cualquier momento… solo eso se…

.- Gracias a tu hermano mayor y a tu madre… estas vivo… tu madre uso brujería Sonic… ¿Lo sabes verdad?

.- Si… - Comenzaba a asustarme la manera tan seria en la que me interrogaba, Amy solo nos veía confundida y algo asustada a la vez.

.- Cuando dos personas están expuestas a la magia negra al mismo tiempo, mismo lugar y con la misma intencion, se refleja un pentagrama en cada uno… pero l pentagrama no se refleja completo si no a la mitad en cada quien… Sonic… te voy a pedir que te quites la venda por favor… - Me sorprendí un poco, ya no sabía lo que pasaba, comenzaba a confundirme

Algo tembloroso comencé a quitarme la venda de mi hombro derecho haciendo notar la mitad de un pentagrama que poseo en el.

.- Dios mío… - Escuche a Amy mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos algo sorprendida.

.- ¿Tienes idea de lo que hace ese pentagrama?

.- La verdad no… solo se… que es una marca, como una cicatriz… es todo…

.- Sonic… Shadow posee… la otra mitad de tu pentagrama… en el hombro contrario… ¿Sabes que quiere decir? – Aun en estado de shock me limite a negar con la cabeza…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Shadow's POV**

De nuevo empecé a sentir una serie de mareos y alucinaciones, tenía que controlarme, si no sucedería algo peor, algo como lo que creo que hice, mi cuerpo empezó a temblar, sentía demasiado coraje, pero tenía que calmarme, no podía dejarme vencer así de simple.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Sonic's POV**

.- Sonic… tu hermano mayor… no está muerto, es Shadow… Shadow es tu hermano mayor.

"_Shadow es tu hermano mayor" _Esa oración resonó varias veces en mi cabeza, la analizaba, la repetía en mi mente, pero no podía creérmelo, simplemente no podía, estaba en estado de shock, no sabía que pensar ni como responder ante esto.

.- N-no…

.- ¿Sonic? – Una lágrima comenzó a resbalar por mi mejilla, estaba algo molesto y triste.

.- Significa… que… todos ustedes… secuestraron a mi hermano… para forzarlo a trabajar aquí… - Amadeus dio un suspiro ante lo que dije, me levante de mi lugar bruscamente alejándome de el al ver que posaría su mano sobre mi hombro.

.- Sonic, por favor te pido que te calmes, si me dejas explicarte…

.- ¿PARA QUE ME DEN MAS MENTIRAS? ¿SABEN LO QUE EH SUFIDO? SECUESTRARON A MI HERMANO, MI MADRE MURIO, AH MI HERMANA LA ASESINARON, ¿CREEN QUE LES CREERE ALGUNA OTRA MENTIRA? – Interrumpí, estaba alterado, comencé a llorar aun enojado – Ya no mas… - Corrí hacia la puerta abriéndola bruscamente y azotándola detrás de mi dejándolos solos.

En verdad no lo entendía, no lo comprendía, no puede ser que Shadow sea mi hermano, no lo puedo creer, en verdad estaba alterado tanto que olvide la venda de mi hombro y mi cuerpo temblaba, mis piernas a cada paso que daba ya no aguantaban mi peso, las lagrimas no dejaban de salir, el odio de mi corazón iba en aumento y la tristeza iba por igual

Me detuve en seco al sentir como algunos recuerdos de mi infancia venían a mi mente…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Fin Sonic's POV**

Amadeus y Amy se quedaron en la enfermería después de que Sonic saliera corriendo, ambos se quedaron en shock ante la reacción de Sonic.

.- Habrá que dejarlo un momento a solas… - Comento Amadeus viendo como Amy veía la puerta algo triste.

.- Dime… ¿Es cierto? Que son hermanos… que secuestraron a Shadow… dime… ¿Es cierto? – Estaba al borde del llanto, jamás se imagino una historia así de cruel y triste.

.- Si… el secuestro de Shadow no… en realidad… lo iban a matar… pero al ver sus habilidades decidimos que era mejor entrenarlo para que trabajara con nosotros en lugar de desatar el caos – Explico Amadeus dejando a Amy un poco confundida.

.- ¿El caos? ¿De que hablas?

.- Cuando este tipo de magia negra se realiza ante dos personas, aparece la mitad del pentagrama en uno de ellos y la mitad en el otro, como lo explique antes… pero…

.- ¿Pero?

.- Mire princesa, cuando una persona posee el pentagrama completo esta en armonía, el pentagrama completo tiene bien y mal por igual, esta neutralizado y no hay manera de que esa persona se vuelva mala o buena por completo, pero ocurre el caso en que cuando el pentagrama está dividido, una mitad posee maldad por completo sin nada de voluntad… lo mismo de la parte buena.

.- ¿Y como se sabe cuál es la parte buena y cual la mala?

.- La parte "buena" siempre va a ser par, significa que va a tener voluntad de sí mismo, que siempre piensa en lo bueno y lo malo pero sobre todo en lo bueno, todo lo que es par es equilibrio y con la parte "mala" siempre va a ser impar, todo un desnivel cuando de emociones y voluntad se trata.

.- Significa que…

.- Sonic es par… Shadow es impar… - La puerta de la enfermería se abrió rápidamente dejando ver a Tails algo agitado.

.- Padre, estamos evacuando todo el castillo necesitan salir ahora, nos están atacando.

.- ¿Quién? – Cuestiono Amadeus mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con Amy pero Tails se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que hablo…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

SUSPENSO! XD LOL! Creo que este es el capítulo más largo que eh escrito hasta ahora de esta historia XD y se pone mejor, bueno espero que les haya gustado y nos vemos la próxima semana, déjenme sus reviews para saber lo que opinan y si me quieren mentar madres por el suspenso también XD!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	11. La llegada de los mundos

¿Qué tal gente? No, aun no me muero XD antes de morir tengo que terminar esta trama a como de lugar =3!

No se diga mas y empezamos! que ya casi termina todo esto x0x!

**LA LLEGADA DE LOS MUNDOS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

_.- Padre, estamos evacuando todo el castillo necesitan salir ahora, nos están atacando._

_.- ¿Quién? – Cuestiono Amadeus mientras se levantaba de su lugar junto con Amy pero Tails se quedo en silencio por un momento hasta que hablo…_

.- Se los explicare mas tarde, ahora tenemos que irnos – Termino por decir Tails aun nervioso y agitado.

Amy y Amadeus prosiguieron a salir de esa habitación con Tails como escolta.

.- No se separen y solo síganme – Dijo Tails totalmente serio mientras salían del castillo.

El castillo comenzó a temblar un poco y podían observarse como pedazos de la estructura del mismo se caían a su paso, comenzaron a correr hacia la salida, muchas personas que estaban en el castillo corrían por igual.

.- ¡AMY! – Se escucho entre toda la gente que salía. Amy volteo la mirada, era Sonic que corría lo mas que podía hacia ellos.

.- Esperen, Sonic casi llega – Suplico Amy a Tails.

.- Lo siento Princesa pero tengo que sacarla lo antes posible de aquí, el estará bien, no se preocupe.- Amy solo volvió la mirada hacia donde estaba Sonic.

.- ¡SONIC APRESURATE! – Grito Amy haciendo algunas señas con la mano.

Seguían corriendo hasta que por fin llegaron a la salida, mucha gente seguía corriendo pero algunos se quedaron juntos afuera del castillo, muchos estaban observando el cielo, otros comenzaron a rezar, Amy no entendía nada de lo que hacían, pero no le importo hasta que finalmente salió Sonic quien fue corriendo directo hacia Amy para abrazarla fuertemente.

.- Amy, ¿Estás bien? – Sonaba preocupado.

.- Si Sonic estoy bien, no me paso anda malo – Contesto para tranquilizarlo, ella sabia que tal vez le recordaba a su hermana y por eso se preocupaba por ella. Se soltaron y se quedaron juntos.

.- ¡Princesa! – Escucho detrás de ella, se dio la vuelta y vio a Knuckles que se dirigía a ellos, pero llevaba cargando a un niño con mucho cuidado. – Princesa ¿Esta bien?

.- Si todos estamos bien – Knuckles comenzó a ver hacia todos lados.

.- Demonios ahora ¿Donde se metió? – Exclamo Knuckles frustrado aun con el niño en brazos.

.- ¿Qué? – Exclamo Amy confundida.

.- ¿Dónde esta Shadow? – Soltó por fin, todos comenzaron a ver por todos lados sin recibir rastro de el mencionado.

.- No lo hemos visto – Dijo Amy por fin.

.- Seguro siguió derecho… - Pensó Knuckles.

.- ¿Dónde esta papi? Tengo miedo… - Dijo el niño al punto del llanto.

.- Tranquilo, seguro esta bien, recuerda como es tu padre, además seguro fue a buscarte, pero el sabrá que estás conmigo – Intento consolarlo Knuckles, todos lo miraron un poco extrañados - ¿Qué? – Dijo al darse cuenta de como lo miraban.

.- ¿Quién es el niño? – Pregunto Tails apuntando hacia el pequeño de ojos ámbar. Knuckles dio un suspiro.

.- Bueno, para este punto creo que no importa, es el hijo de Shadow – Todos se quedaron en un estado de shock aun mas por Sonic.

.- P-p-pero ¿Cuándo? – Pregunto Tails aun en shock.

.- Hace 5 años y ustedes conocen el proceso jajaja – Se burlo un poco Knuckles.

.- Entonces es el…

.- ¿De que hablas Sonic? – Dijo Amadeus un tanto confundido.

.- Shadow me lo conto, me dijo que tenia un hijo pero no me dijo mas.

.- Sonic… significa que… eres tío – Exclamo Amy dejando a todos en shock.

.- ¿Qué? – Dijo Knuckles extrañado.

.- Shadow y Sonic son hermanos, significa que Sonic es su tío – Dijo Amadeus señalando al pequeño que no entendía lo que ocurría.

.- Esto cada vez es mas raro… - Comento Knuckles un poco frustrado, comenzó a temblar un poco más y mas personas miraban hacia el cielo. A Amy le intrigo todo y decidió mirar, no podía creer lo que veía.

El cielo estaba de tonos rojizos y oscuros a la vez, hacia parecer el mismo infierno pero algo mas le impacto, parecían ser… ¿Unas alas?, si, unas alas de colores oscuros, unas alas algo grandes, de inmediato pensó que seria una clase de demonio que sobrevolaba el cielo.

.- Amy… ¿Está todo bien? – Pregunto Sonic al ver la cara de pánico de Amy.

.- Miren eso – Dijo señalando el cielo.

Sonic miro hacia arriba y vio lo que parecía ser un demonio volando, un dolor en su pecho, espalda y hombro derecho se hizo presente haciendo que cayera de dolor quejándose constantemente, los presentes se dieron cuenta del estado de Sonic.

.- Sonic ¿Qué sucede? – Pregunto Amy alterada, pudo ver que la mitad de su pentagrama comenzaba a brillar, eso parecía ser mala señal.

Sonic no paraba de quejarse aun mas, el dolor era inmenso y comenzó a gritar, no sabían que hacer para ayudarlo, parecía estar sufriendo demasiado.

.- ¡Miren ahí esta mi papá! – Exclamo el niño señalando al cielo, Amadeus y Knuckles miraron el cielo y no pudieron creer lo que veían, aquel demonio en los cielos no es nada mas ni nada menos que Shadow.

.- No puede estar pasando, estos años reprimiéndolo… no fue suficiente – Exclamo Amadeus con furia.

.- Sonic… Sonic – Repetía Amy al ver que Sonic cayó en la inconsciencia.

.- Abra que dejar que descanse, seguro estará bien Amy – Comento Tails intentando calmar a Amy quien se quedo incanda al lado de un Sonic inconsciente.

.- ¿Qué sucede Amadeus? – Pregunto Knuckles.

.- Esta sucediendo… esto es a lo que todos llamarían el apocalipsis… muchas personas que han tenido este encuentro con la magia negra y que usan solo la mitad del pentagrama no han tenido ese efecto… por lo general esto sucede dependiendo de lo que vivió la persona en su pasado…

.- Significa que…

.- Shadow… al parecer… es el único que ah tenido una vida de miserias… solo piénsalo… en su niñez seguro tuvo problemas por su pentagrama… en el catillo cuando lo capturaron lo iban a matar, pero se quedo entrenando casi a la fuerza con tal de no asesinarlo…

.- Su novia… la madre de su hijo… falleció… - Comento por ultimo Knuckles, todos lo miraron un poco extrañados, nadie sabia que Shadow había tenido una relación y mucho menos un hijo.

.- De Sonic… puedo decir lo mismo… le quitaron a su hermano, a su madre, a su hermana… y ahora se entera… que su hermano esta vivo… y a demás es tío… su vida es todo un rompecabezas para nosotros…

.- Dios mio, Shadow esta viniendo directamente hacia todos nosotros – Dijo Amy asustada, todos observaron como Shadow iba bajando de donde estaba y se acercaba hacia toda la gente que estaba ahí, todos comenzaron a correr, al parecer no bajaba a saludar amistosamente.

.- Tenemos que irnos – Ordeno Knuckles cagando de nuevo al niño.

Amadeus logro cargar a Sonic que seguía inconsciente, Tails solo tomo a Amy del brazo y comenzaron a correr intentando salvar sus vidas.

Shadow aterrizo y sus alas se ocultaron, pero el clima era el mismo, comenzó a caminar con la mirada baja, iba directo así los que corrían.

.- Nessuno può correre e nascondersi da un dio... – Dijo Shadow con una voz muy pacifica mientras alzaba su brazo hacia toda la gente que corría, un rayo salió de la palma de su mano, atravesando a varias personas que intentaron en vano salvar sus vidas.

Amadeus, Knuckles, Amy, Tails y el pequeño Silver habían logrado esquivarlo, ellos habían dado la vuelta y protegerse del rayo detrás de un muro. Amy estaba al borde del llanto, nunca vio a tanta gente muerta, Knuckles había cubierto los ojos de Silver, esa escena era demasiado para un niño y mas si su propio padre fue el asesino.

Se quedaron en silencio, ya no se escuchaba nada en absoluto, solo se oían los pasos de Shadow caminando sobre la sangre que había derramado hace unos segundos, los pasos se hacían cada vez mas cercanos, todos comenzaron a ponerse nerviosos, pero debían estar cayados.

.- Dove sei mio poco rivale? – Hablo Shadow aun con su voz tranquila.

.- ¿Dónde te encuentras mi pequeño rival? – Tradujo Amadeus a sus acompañantes al son de las palabras de Shadow para que se mesclaran y no los pudiera oír, nadie entendía a lo que se refería Shadow.

Sonic parecía a ver despertado, pero su mirada era distinta, se levanto y comenzó a caminar con la mirada baja hacia donde se encontraba Shadow saliendo de su escondite, Amy trato de detenerlo pero el simplemente la ignoro.

.- Non si può anche trovare un ago in un pagliaio, è necessario bruciare tutto il pagliaio per trovare l'ago – Comento Sonic.

.- No puedes ni buscar una aguja en un pajar, tienes que quemar el pajar entero para encontrar la aguja – Tradujo Amadeus al sonó de la voz de Sonic.

.- Que cobarde es que te quieras sacrificar por personas como estas… que patético eres…

.- Shadow… tal vez aun no me recuerdas… pero no puedes asesinar a las personas.

.-… ¿Por qué no?...

.- …

.- No tienes un argumento sincero…seguro que te mueres de ganas de matar a alguna persona como yo lo hago, ¿No te gustaría vengarte por lo que te quitaron?

.- No puedo… además no valdría la pena asesi…

.- ¿Y si fuera yo?

.- ¿Eh?

.- ¿Y si fuera yo el asesino me concederías el perdón de tu dios? Como si todo se arreglara con eso…

.- Me estas diciendo que…

.- Yo mate a tu queridísima hermana, te diré que… su sangre era deliciosa, jamás había probado nada similar, sus gritos, su llanto, todo me parcia un gran espectáculo, debería darte las gracias por dejarla tan indefensa.

.- ¡BASTARDO! – Sonic corrió hacia Shadow con una velocidad indescriptible e intento golpearlo, pero Shadow fue más rápido y tomo el brazo de Sonic para luego estrellarlo contra una pared.

.- Podremos ser similares en algunas cosas, como la venganza que queremos cobrar y el como servimos a nuestro dios… pero venimos de distintos lugares con objetivos distintos, además soy más fuerte y ágil que tu, no me intentes retar… o te matare… - Sonic se burlo un poco mientras se levantaba de los escombros.

.- No subestimes al reino que nos creo… - Sonic comenzó a quejarse un poco y a los pocos segundo dos grandes y blancas alas aparecieron en la espalda de Sonic al son de un grito de este. Sus espectadores no podían creer lo que estaban viendo.

.- Tu no subestimes el poder de la oscuridad eterna, pequeño angelito – Sus alas reaparecieron en su espalda, dos grandes alas, similares a las de Sonic, pero de un tono oscuro como su dueño.

Ambos erizos mantuvieron una pelea de miradas hasta que dieron por empezada su batalla entre los dos mundos….

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Wow! Ni yo se que pasara de aquí en adelante =3 dejen sus review de que les pareció que el siguiente capítulo estará para leerlo en el PS3 con una pantalla de plasma, música de fondo y palomitas! XD

**ADELANTO DEL PROXIMO CAPITULO: **

"_.-Solo eres un mísero bastardo llorón que no sabe defenderse con nada, malnacido, hubieras nacido muerto para no condenar a nuestro pueblo"_

"_.-Cállate… - Dijo al borde del llanto"_

"_.- Ahora te quieres hacer el héroe, no eres más que el hijo del demonio, solo eso, seguro tu mama esta loca, te hubiera abortado en vez de dejarte vivir."_

"_.-DIJE QUE TE CALLES – Grito eufórico mientras sostenía al niño por el cuello – Ahora quien es el indefenso…."_

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	12. Primeras memorias

**PRIMERAS MEMORIAS**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Un niño pequeño corría por una de las calles de Rubidia, era un niño muy energético y pasaba entre las personas con una sonrisa.

.- Lo siento, con permiso – Pedía el niño el paso amablemente. Quería llegar a una tienda en especial, cuando la vio enfrente corrió un poco mas rápido. – Tía Hanna – Abrió la puerta casi de golpe llamando la atención de todos.

.- Hola pequeño, vamos pasa y siéntate aquí en la barra. – Sugirió una mujer muy amable que le sonreía dándose la vuelta.

Aquel pequeño niño hizo caso a su sugerencia y tomo asiento, le costó un poco ya que el asiento era un poco alto para el, apenas tenia 6 años.

.- Toma, tu favorito, una malteada de chocolate con una cereza.- Dijo la mujer mientras le daba aquel liquido de exquisito sabor.

.- Muchas gracias tía Hanna – Agradeció el pequeño mientras comenzaba a tomar de ese vaso.

Mientras tomaba muy feliz su malteada Hanna noto unos pequeños raspones en su brazo derecho y pecho.

.- Shadow, ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto la mujer en un tono de preocupación y angustia.

.- Ah… es que yo… me caí… soy muy torpe… - Mintió mientras bajaba las orejas con una expresión algo triste.

.- ¿Volvieron a molestarte?

.- Yo… solo… me caí…

.- Shadow no mientas… dime la verdad…

.- Nadie quiere jugar conmigo…- Su oz sonaba algo quebrada y triste y su mirada la tenia baja.

.- Shadow…

.- Comenzaron a golpearme… y me dijeron lo mismo que siempre me dicen… mamá dice que no debo hacerles caso… pero me duele… - Sintió como unas manos se posaban sobre sus hombros.

.- Escucha, lo que hiciste fue por una buena acción – Tomo el brazo izquierdo de Shadow mostrándole su mitad de pentagrama gravado en el hombro – Esto no es malo, es prueba de que salvaste una vida, eres un héroe, un pequeño héroe.

.- ¿Enserio?

.- Claro Shadow, eres un niño muy listo y valiente – Shadow seco las lagrimas que habían escapado de sus ojos y sonrió felizmente.

.- Gracias tía Hanna – Le dedico una dulce sonrisa.

La puerta del establecimiento de comida se escucho en el lugar y unas risas se escucharon, risas de unos niños, 3 para ser mas precisos. Shadow había ignorado el sonido de la puerta y mejor se dispuso a terminar su malteada favorita dejando al final la cereza que le gusta.

.- Pero que chillón es ¿No lo creen? – Dijo uno de los niños, al parecer el líder de su grupo.

.- Claro ese niño no aguanta nada además—

.- Shh espera – Lo cayo su "líder" al ver a Shadow sentado en la barra.- Hablando del chillón aquí esta, ¿Porque no le hacemos compañía? – Los otros dos chicos asintieron y el trio se acercó a Shadow sentándose y poniéndose alrededor de él.

.- Hola Shady, ¿Cómo te va? – Shadow al verlos no pudo evitar dejar su malteada y verlos con una mirada algo asustada.

.- ¿No me digas que te dolió tu caída?

.- Por favor hoy no… - Suplico Shadow un poco aterrado.

.- Vamos no seas llorón.

.- Niños dejen en paz a Shadow – Interrumpió Hanna sin mirar a los niños.

.- Hola tía Hanna, te vez muy bien – Dijo uno de los chicos.

.- Vamos Arthur con eso no dejare que lastimen a Shadow, ya tuvo suficiente así que déjenlo en paz.

.- Lo siento me tengo que ir, gracias tía Hanna, con permiso – Dijo Shadow apresurado mientras daba un brinco de su asiento y salía del establecimiento, el trio de chicos lo siguió sigilosamente.

Shadow se percato de que lo seguían así que comenzó a correr y por lo mismo el trio lo persiguió, Shadow intentaba quitárselos de encima pero ellos lo seguían. Al dar la vuelta en una de las calles y seguir corriendo se topo con una pared, accidentalmente entro en un callejón. Trato de ver una salida o escalar la pared peor no funciono, el trio de niños ya lo habían alcanzado, solo pudo pegarse a la pared en un intento en vano de alejarse de ellos.

.- Con que… Hanna se entero ¿No?, eres un niño cobarde – Pateo fuertemente a Shadow en el estomago, este se abrazó así mismo mientras caía de rodillas al suelo tosiendo del aire que había perdido.

.- Basta, por favor…

.- Eso no te salvara… - Se dispuso a prepararse para lanzarle otra patada pero algo lo detuvo.

.- ¡YA BASTA! – Se escucho al principio del callejo, todos voltearon y vieron a un niño mas pequeño que parecía respirar agitadamente como si hubiera corrido.

.- ¿Y quien eres tu? Vete a tu casa solo eres un bebe.

.- Sonic… - Exclamo Shadow aun en el suelo, el trio solo miro a Shadow confundidos. Mientras el pequeño Sonic corría hasta donde se encontraba su hermano mayor.

.- ¿Estas bien hermano? - pregunto Sonic preocupado mientras se hincaba al lado de su hermano.

.- Un momento… - Arthur se acercó a Sonic y tomo su brazo derecho.- El también tiene esa porquería en el brazo.- Sujetaba a Sonic fuertemente del brazo haciendo que se quejara de dolor.

.- Por favor no le hagan nada. –Pidió Shadow.

.- Vamos a darles una lección a estos dos… - Alzo su puño dispuesto a golpear a Sonic quien solo cerro sus ojos esperando el golpe. Per Arthur recibió un puñetazo de parte de Shadow quien tomo a Sonic y lo abrazo protegiéndolo.

.- Dije que lo soltaras… ¿Estas bien Sonic? - pregunto Shadow aun abrazando a su pequeño hermano quien solo asintió.- Tu no debes de andar por ahí solo, vámonos a casa

.- Bastardo – Grito regresándole el puñetazo a Shadow quien recibió el golpe pero no le dio mucha importancia y cargo a Sonic corriendo entre los tres chicos y saliendo del callejón. – Algún día te matare…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- ¡AAAH! – Grito mientras se incorporaba sentándose en su cama despertando bruscamente.

.- Shadow ¿Qué tienes? – Llego hacia el aquella hermosa mujer que Shadow amaba, su madre.

.- Nada… tuve otra pesadilla mamá… ¿Hasta cuando dejare de tenerlas? – Dijo Shadow aun agitado por el susto.

.-No lo se Shadow, pero tranquilo, algún día van a desaparecer, pero siempre recuerda que tu eres superior a esos sueños, puedes vencerlos y recuerda que estarán alejados a la realidad.- Le sonrió dulcemente a Shadow haciendo que este se calmara.

.- Gracias mamá

.- Dime, ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu sueño? – Dijo tomando asiento aun lado de Shadow.

.- Bueno, fue algo extraño… la verdad casi todo era oscuro ya casi no distinguía nada, pero vi… muchas personas en el suelo… mamá vi personas muertas y había mucha sangre y—

.- Shadow, Shadow, mírame.- Tomo a Shadow suavemente de las mejillas interrumpiendo a Shadow quien comenzaba a alterarse.- Todo esta bien Shadow, solo es un sueño, no tienes por qué tener miedo hijo.

.- Mamá… es que lo peor de ese sueño es que… yo… yo los mataba… yo los mate a todos… no se como pero creo que lance un rayo o algo así y… y no sentía nada por lo que les pasara… nada… - Comenzó a llorar y a temblar asustado.- Mamá… yo no quiero matar a nadie… no quiero ser un asesino es horrible.

.- Lo se mi amor, lo se – Abrazo a Shadow fuertemente dándole ese amor maternal que tanto le agrado a Shadow.- Tu no vas a ser un asesino, esos solo son sueños, son ilusiones, pero tu nunca harías algo así, yo lo se, además, tu eres un héroe ¿Lo recuerdas?

.- Si mamá, lo recuerdo – Dijo mientras miraba a Sonic dormido en su cama a un metro de el.

.- Bien Shadow – Tomo las mejillas del pequeño erizo oscuro y beso su frente.- Ahora intenta dormir otra vez ¿De acuerdo? – Shadow solo asintió regalándole una sonrisa mas tranquila a su madre quien le devolvió el gesto y se fue de la habitación.

.- ¿Por qué tenia alas?... – Se pregunto así mismo pero decidió ignorar la pregunta y se acostó de nuevo para conciliar el sueño.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

.- Shadow, despierta ya es tarde – Escuchaba, pero seguía con los ojos cerrados gimiendo de manera molesta, aun no quería levantarse.- Vamos Shadow, no puedes quedarte acostado todo el día.- Sintió un cálido beso en su frente y como movían su hombro suavemente.

.- Ya voy – Contesto quejándose un poco, luego sintió como alguien cayo sobre el.

.- Vamos hermano, dijiste que hoy iríamos a jugar, lo prometiste, vamos despierta.- Dijo Sonic mientras brincaba un poco sobre su hermano.

.- Esta bien ya voy, pero deja de sacarme el aire o si no, no podremos ir a jugar – Sonic se bajo de el para que Shadow pudiera incorporarse y abrir los ojos y al hacerlo su madre puso una expresión de angustia y tomo a Shadow de las mejillas mirándolo a los ojos fijamente.- ¿Qué ocurre mamá?

.-… - Ella simplemente no contesto y siguió mirando sus ojos, eran de un rojo aun mas intenso de los que tenia y sus pupilas estaban algo dilatadas pero con forme pasaron unos segundos sus ojos perdieron algo de brillo y sus pupilas volvieron a ser las que eran antes.

.- ¿Mamá? – Dijo algo confundido. Su madre empezó a inspeccionar el cuerpo de Shadow, mirando sus brazos, cabeza torso piernas, para verificar si había algo anormal en el.

.- No es nada… tenias tus ojos diferentes pero ya estas bien – Contesto su madre algo aliviada mientras besaba la frente de su hijo quien aun estaba confundido. – Te espero para que desayunes, Sonic, ven dejemos que tu hermano se arregle.

.- Si mami – Contesto Sonic siguiendo a su madre.

Shadow se levanto de su cama y camino hacia el baño, se vio en el espejo y sus púas estaban todas alborotadas y tenia mirada de sueño, tomo un poco de agua entre sus manos y se lavo la cara luego mojo sus púas y las acomodo. Al volver la mirada al espejo sonrió al ver que se veía mejor que hace unos segundos.

Fue directo a la cocina a desayunar junto con Sonic quien ya lo estaba esperando junto con su Madre. Los tres desayunaron tranquilamente.

.- Mamá ¿Puedo llevar a Sonic al parque? – Pregunto Shadow mientras lavaba los platos, a él le tocaba ese día limpiarlos.

.- ¿Cuál parque? – Pregunto su madre un poco confundida.

.- El que esta a la vuelta del restaurante de tía Hanna, Sonic a querido ir a jugar, ¿Lo puedo llevar hoy?

.- Anda mami di que si por favor – Suplico Sonic a lo que su madre dio un suspiro.

.- De acuerdo pueden ir, pero no regresen demasiado tarde y por lo que mas quieran tengan mucho cuidado, en especial tu Shadow que siempre llevar con algún rasguño o golpe, que ya me entere que no son caídas, no quiero que te andes peleando ¿Esta bien? – Shadow solo la miro algo triste y asintió con la cabeza.

Ambos hermanos después de terminar con lo que debían hacer salieron de la casa tomados de la mano para que Sonic no se perdiera o le pasara algo. Al llegar al parque Sonic fue corriendo a los juegos mientras Shadow lo alcanzaba caminando.

.- Mira Shadow soy el rey – Dijo Sonic encima de una pequeña montaña de piedras que había ahí.

.- Claro mi rey jajaja – Bromeo Shadow haciéndole una pequeña reverencia.

Ambos pasaron minutos jugando sin que nadie los molestara, Shadow estaba empujando a Sonic en el columpio mientras escuchaba sus risas.

.- Mas alto, quiero tocar una nube hermano. – Pidió Sonic entre risas.

.- Pronto las podrás tocar pero ahora no, si lo intentas podrías caer.

.- Valla, valla, miren a la escoria que me encontré… - Escucho Shadow al frente a lo que volteo.

.- A-Arthur… - Dijo Shadow mientras detenía el columpio de Sonic y lo ponía detrás de él.

.- Creí que ya no volverías, además me debes una malnacido. – Exclamo mientras tronaba los dedos de sus manos.

.- Sonic por favor cúbrete los oídos.- Pidió Shadow a lo que Sonic obedeció, sabia que Arthur era capaz de decir lo que sea y no quería que Sonic escuchara nada de eso.

.- Valla trajiste a tu hermanito, serán dos pájaros de un tiro.

.- ¿Por qué nos haces esto?

.- Todavía preguntas el porqué, eres un ingenuo.

.- Ya basta Arthur

.-Solo eres un mísero bastardo llorón que no sabe defenderse con nada, malnacido, hubieras nacido muerto para no condenar a nuestro pueblo

.-Cállate… - Dijo al borde del llanto

.- Ahora te quieres hacer el héroe, no eres más que el hijo del demonio, solo eso, seguro tu mamá esta loca, te hubiera abortado en vez de dejarte vivir.

.-DIJE QUE TE CALLES – Grito eufórico mientras sostenía al niño por el cuello – Ahora quien es el indefenso….

.- S-Shadow… - Intento quitar su mano de su cuello pero no podía, era demasiado fuerte. Miro a Shadow a los ojos y pudo ver que su vista cambio, sus ojos eran mas brillantes que nunca y sus pupilas estaban dilatadas.

.- Io non sono un bambino debole e non si deve combattere con me, perché io sono un dio, e non so un dio misurare la loro forza, in modo da lasciare la mia famiglia e mio fratello da solo o giuro che ti ammazzo, io berrò il tuo sangue e budella volontà il mio pranzo.- Después de sus palabras soltó Arthur quien cayo al suelo pero se levanto rápidamente asustado y salió corriendo.

"_**N/A: Traducción de lo que dijo: No soy un niño débil y te conviene no pelear conmigo, porque soy un dios, y un dios no sabría medir su fuerza, así que deja a mi familia y a mi hermano en paz o juro que te matare, beberé tu sangre y tus entrañas serán mi almuerzo."**_

.- ¿Hermano? – Se acercó a Shadow y le abrazo el brazo.

.- No te preocupes no pasa nada – Respondió Shadow con la mirada ya normal y regalándole una sonrisa a su hermano.- Se esta haciendo tarde, deberíamos volver, algún otro día podemos regresar.

.- Si – Contesto Sonic entusiasmado y así como llegaron regresaron a casa.

Un año mas tarde fue cuando la casería comenzó y Shadow desapareció…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Estoy de vuelta XD bueno ya estoy actualizando todos mis fics así que espero seguir así y no retrasarme, bueno espero que les haya gustado, esta es la primera parte del pasado de Sonic y Shadow, pero falta un poco de como se vivió la vida sin Shadow y luego la pelea de dos mundos que se pondrá buenísimo X3! Bueno agradezco a todos por la espera y de verdad lamento la demora.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	13. Conversacion Anger VS Demonio

**CONVERSACION**

**ANGEL VS DEMONIO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

Sonic y Shadow alzaron vuelo muy lejos del suelo que apenas se distinguían y comenzaron a pelear a puño limpio. Shadow se acerco lo suficiente como para darle un puñetazo demasiado fuerte a Sonic haciéndolo caer un poco, Sonic intento repetir ese golpe pero Shadow lo esquivo a tiempo y logro patear su espalda con tanta fuerza que estrello a Sonic contra el frio concreto boca abajo.

Entre escombros Sonic intentaba levantarse, tosió un poco de sangre y le costaba trabajo respirar, le saco literalmente todo el aire de sus pulmones. Shadow aterrizo de una manera muy elegante detrás de Sonic y con pasos lentos y frágiles camino hacia el.

.- Te lo dije, soy más fuerte que tú, no creo que puedas salvar tu solo a este mundo de su destrucción.- Pronuncio Shadow aun caminando hacia Sonic.

.- ¿Por qué no lo recuerdas?... – Dijo Sonic casi inaudible gracias a la falta de aire.

.- ¿El que? – Pregunto Shadow con una voz burlona deteniendo su camino.

.- Tú… tu eres mi hermano…

.- ¿Eh?... – Quedo en un estado de confusión.

.- No lo recuerdas… pero lo eres… si juntas tu pentagrama con el mío es uno solo, eres mi hermano te llevaron hace años a trabajar en ese castillo.

.-…cállate…

.- Defendiste a nuestra madre hasta donde aguantaste.

.-…cállate…

.- No mataste solo a mi hermana si no que también era tu hermana.

.- ¡BUGIARDO! – En un segundo Shadow estaba sobre Sonic tomándolo del cuello y hundiendo su cara aun más contra el suelo. – Escúchame bien angelito que solo te lo repetiré una vez, mi familia, mi alma, mi mente y corazón están ahora en el mismo infierno y aun si fuera verdad lo que me dices el destino de este planeta ya está escrito y no hay otra opción más que morir y si es necesario tu y yo nos iremos con él. – Se levanto soltando a Sonic de manera brusca.

"_**N/A: Bugiardo = Mentiroso."**_

.- Que segado estas en la oscuridad… - Con las fuerzas que tenia Sonic se levanto para mirar de frente a Shadow – Si tan solo lo recordaras serias capaz de entender todo esto, estas siendo controlado por ese pentagrama de tu brazo, el cual solo tiene oscuridad, ¿Qué no lo vez?

.-… - Giro su cabeza hacia un lado mirando hacia otro lado.

.- Déjame ayudarte Shadow, no tienes porque hacer esto – Camino lentamente hacia Shadow extendiéndole la mano.- Tú me ayudaste ¿Recuerdas? déjame devolverte el favor.

.-… - Sus ojos y su hombro izquierdo brillaron con mayor intensidad en un rojo carmesí, alzo su brazo un poco y entre su mano comenzó a aparecer una espada bastante larga y de apariencia peligrosa que contenía una frase en el borde: La sofferenza è un senso in cui l'odio Di qui nasce in cui amarezza si alzò, dove ha fatto la lussuria in cui la pigrizia emersa dove la distruzione nazionale e morte divenne la vita.

"_**N/A: Traducción: El sufrimiento es una sensación donde de ahí surgió el odio, donde surgió la amargura, donde surgió la lujuria donde surgió la pereza donde nació la destrucción y la vida se convirtió en muerte."**_

.- Shadow… - Sonic se detuvo al ver esa arma que recien apareció en las manos de su hermano. – Shadow recuérdalo, no te dejes controlar por ese sentimiento de agonía, solo recuerda lo que fuiste, ¿recuerdas el día que me defendiste e impediste que me golpearan? o cuando me llevaste a ese parque que tanto quería ir, ¿recuerdas?

.-… - Arrastrando su arma camino lentamente hacia Sonic con la mirada en el suelo y sus pupilas mas dilatadas que nunca.

.- Vamos recuérdalo, ya se, mi cumpleaños, cuando tú me llevaste a caminar por los lugares que quería conocer, recuérdalo Shadow, fue ahí en Rubidia – Siguió intentando convencer a Shadow mientras retrocedía algo nervioso.

.-…

.-… - Sonic miro hacia el edificio en donde estaban escondidos los demás y logro ver a Silver el cual era sostenido por Knuckles. – Shadow ¿Qué hay de tu hijo?

.-… - Paro en seco y se quedo estático.

.- Si, tu hijo, ¿Lo recuerdas? se que eres feliz con él, seguro es tu mas grande orgullo, ¿Qué pensaría de ti si te viera en estas condiciones? ¿No quieres darle lo mejor a tu hijo? Un lugar seguro en donde tú lo protegerás de quien sea, darle lo que no tuvimos ¿No quieres eso? Eres un gran padre, se te nota, desde pequeños cuando me cuidabas me cuidabas como si fueras mi padre, protegiéndome, cuidándome, intentando darme lo mejor.

.-…

.- Vamos Shadow déjame ayudarte así estarás de nuevo en paz con tu hijo dándole lo mejor, todo lo que tú quieres darle como padre, sentirte orgulloso de lo que logre en su futuro. – De la nada Shadow dejo escapar una carcajada algo extraña, era su voz mesclada con otra voz aun mas grave y siniestra.

.- Que patético es ver como te clavas en liberar un alma que ya esta sentenciada por el infierno – Dijo Shadow aun con una voz mezclada con la suya, pareciera poseído. – Créeme que se sintió una basura al recordar todo lo que decías, pero ya no está aquí… - Sonrió sínicamente.

.- ¿Quién eres tú?

.- Meeeephiiiiistoooopheeeeleeeesss…

.- Santo dios… - Exclamo Amadeus en voz baja.

.- ¿Qué cosa? –Pregunto Amy a modo de confusión.

.- M-Mephistopheles o Mephisto es… es como la mano derecha de Satanás…

.- Libera a mi hermano – Exclamo Sonic furioso.

.- No puedo tu madre había hecho ese trato conmigo, sentenciarlos a ustedes dos y arriesgar a uno para salvar al otro… es la sinfonía del apocalipsis, dulces notas interpretadas por gritos desgarradores, partituras inigualables escritas con la sangre de los mortales en tonos carmesí, el hermoso instrumento hecho con los cadáveres putrefactos de la sociedad, pecados danzando al son de la sinfonía causando dolor en cada pieza de baile.

.- Malnacido.

.- Tranquilo angelito que el que nació mal eres tú, con tus pulmones sin desarrollar hehe… si quieres a tu querido hermanito… pelea contra su cuerpo y gáname en esta competencia de arma contra arma…

.- Esto se termina hoy… - Sonic hizo aparecer una espada totalmente reluciente como lo hizo Shadow anteriormente, su espada totalmente blanca irradiaba luz.- Te hare regresar a este mundo Shadow…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Lamento la pequeña demora, problemas familiares lo siento, bueno espero les haya gustado y nos vemos le próximo domingo que esto casi termina XD!

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	14. Agonia Recuerdos de mi pasado

**AGONIA**

**RECUERDOS DE MI PASADO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Un joven erizo de 17 años de edad se encontraba a mitad de un duro entrenamiento, haciendo ejercicios como lagartijas, sentadillas, carreras. Poseía en su hombro izquierdo una pequeña banda de color.

El doctor de ese lugar lo veía desde lejos hasta que después de mirarlo un tiempo se acerco a él.

.- Hola Shadow ¿Cómo vas con el entrenamiento? – Pregunto al lado del erizo mirándolo abajo ya que estaba levando su peso con una mano.

.- Ah buen día Amadeus, voy muy bien gracias – Contesto muy energético mientras aun seguía levantando su peso con una sola mano simulando un levantamiento de pesas.

.- Quería hablar contigo sobre algo que acaba de llegar al castillo

.- ¿De que se trata? – Pregunto mientras daba un giro y se incorporaba.

.- Nos llego una nota hace poco, un grupo de jóvenes delincuentes están causando alboroto por el norte de Vania, donde están la gran mayoría de los comerciantes.

.- No me digas, quieren que valla allá en secreto y los atrape ¿No?

.- Eres muy listo además de fuerte y hábil, queremos que vallas lo más pronto posible.

.- De acuerdo, iré de una vez – Comenzó a caminar hacia la salida de aquel gigantesco castillo.

.- Pero ¿No llevaras tu arma?

.- ¿Para que? Son personas no animales salvajes de los que hablamos, además no la necesito para esto –Contesto sin dejar de caminar y sin voltear a verlo.

.- Que rápido has cambiado Shadow – Se dijo para si mismo casi en un susurro mirando como Shadow partía del lugar

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Una joven eriza de cabello rubio y vestimenta azul corría desesperadamente mientras era perseguida por 3 jóvenes.

.- Vamos muñeca no puedes escapar – Se burlaba uno de los sujetos que la perseguía.

Ella solo jadeaba con desesperación, ya había corrido demasiado, ya no aguantaba, pero tenia miedo, no quería que esos tipos le hicieran algo.

Dio una vuelta equivocada y quedo atrapada en un callejón sin salida, quiso dar la vuelta para salir pero ya era tarde, la estaban acorralando.

.- Hola cariño jeje… - Sus miradas eran acosadoras con sonrisas sínicas, aquella chica estaba asustada, temblaba por ellos mientras retrocedía hasta topar con la pared.

.- Por favor déjenme en paz – Pidió la chica en suplica pero ellos seguían acercándose a ella con miradas lujuriosas y perversas.

.- No te preocupes, pedirás más corazón…

.- ¡OIGAN! – S escucho en el principio del callejón, los presentes voltearon y vieron a un erizo de tonos negros y carmesí, un muchacho parecía joven.

.- Lárgate no molestes

.- Hehe parece que aun no saben mucho sobre mi… - Hizo un gesto como si se "puliera" las uñas para luego ver su mano - … por ahora… - Hizo su mano puño mientras miraba a os tres chicos.

.- Je claro que te recordaran por a ver muerto en este callejón, chicos… a él… - Ordeno el supuesto "líder" de ese grupo.

Sus acompañantes corrieron hacia Shadow con una daga en sus manos, Shadow solo se quedo tranquilo y no hizo ningún movimiento, la chica solo miraba el enfrentamiento aun asustada.

Uno de los chicos intento cortar a Shadow con su daga pero este se agacho y resbalo su pie para tirarlo boca abajo, el otro igual intento hacerle una herida pero fue rápido y le dio la vuelta dándole un codazo en la nuca lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente, vio que el otro intentaba levantarse y alzo su pierna para propinarle un golpe en la nuca con su talón dejando igual que su compañero, inconsciente.

.- Bien, 2 de 3… falta el rey… - Miro al supuesto "líder" con una mirada algo burlona al igual que su sonrisa.

.- Que mierda… ¿Q-quien eres tú?

.- Vengo en el nombre de la princesa de Mobius, guardia real del castillo y tú y tus compañeros vendrán conmigo

.- ¿Por qué? Si no hicimos nada malo

.- Abusar de sus familias, destrozar negocios, hacer alboroto en el pueblo y, como si fuera poco, acosar a una señorita… eso no tiene nombre…- Aquel chico intento escapar pero Shadow fue más rápido y lo dejo inconsciente de igual forma que sus compañeros.

.-… La chica solo permaneció en su lugar mirando aquel erizo que la salvo, lo miraba detenidamente, tenía una buena apariencia, podría decirse que se veía… guapo y atractivo.

.- ¿Estás bien? – Pregunto Shadow mirando a la chica.

.- ¿Eh? a si… gracias a usted, estoy muy bien… - Un leve sonrojo apareció en sus mejillas mirando con nerviosismo a Shadow.

.-Dime ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre? – Le dedico una sonrisa simpática a la chica.

.- Yo…emm soy… m-me llamo María… María Robotnik – Estiro su brazo para poder saludar a Shadow.

.- Mucho gusto, Shadow The Hedgehog a tus órdenes, my lady – Aceptando el saludo de Maria y haciendo una pequeña reverencia.

.- Gracias por ayudarme Shadow

.- No es nada, odio que personas así hagan cosas como estas y más a una hermosa damisela como usted María

.- Jaja eres lindo

Ambos compartieron miradas por un rato.

Un par de meses después ambos salían juntos a pasear, Shadow por lo general le compraba rosas amarillas, sus favoritas, casi todos los días platicaban juntos, reían y se divertían. María vivía en una pequeña cabañita en medio del bosque algo escondida, a ella le gustaba, vivía sola y no tenía ningún amigo hasta que llego Shadow quien siempre iba a buscarla para dar un paseo y divertirse juntos. Había pasado varios meses así hasta que un día Shadow decidió algo muy importante para él.

A él enserio le gustaba María, la quería mucho, era su primera amiga y pareja, parecía que iban muy rápido en su relación pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba, se amaban mutuamente, demasiado.

Shadow le propuso matrimonio a María, ella acepto casi de inmediato lanzándose sobre él en un fuerte abrazo con lagrimas de felicidad en sus ojos, ambos hablaron ese día sobre como iba a estar su relación, poniendo varios puntos hasta que…

.- Shadow… a parte de todo esto creo que… necesitaremos un cuarto más en la casa… - Comenzó a jugar con sus dedos índice mientras miraba un poco preocupada a Shadow.

.- ¿Eh? ¿Y eso? – Pregunto algo confundido.

.- Bueno es que… emm… creo que… no sé como decirlo…- Sintió como Shadow tomaba su mano con delicadeza.

.- Tranquila, tomate tu tiempo, sea lo que sea no pasara nada.

.- Es que esto es muy, muy importante para ambos… Shadow yo… creo que… e-estoy emm…

.- …

.- Estoy… embarazada Shadow…

.- ¿Qué?...

.- Te lo iba a decir antes pero tenía miedo… lo siento

.- María…

.- Ya sé, me vas a dejar…

.- Claro que no, eso es maravilloso

.- ¿Eh?

.- Es una maravillosa noticia María, jamás te dejaría por algo así, yo te amo sin importar las circunstancias y tener una familia seria… wow no se que decir… - Se notaba el entusiasmo que tenia con tan solo mirarlo a los ojos.

.- Pues espero que no te quedes callado por siempre porque hay que ponerle un nombre para cuando nazca – Ante esto Shadow sonrió y abrazo a María regalándole un dulce beso en los labios.

Cada día Shadow llevaba algunas cosas para hacer más grande la cabaña donde vivirían, comenzó a trabajar duro en la construcción, le llevo algunos meses pero termino al 6 mes de embarazo que llevaba María, ella cada vez se sentía más débil, pensó que era normal así que lo dejo pasar.

A los 8 meses ella tenía que estar en cama, Shadow pidió el permiso de Amy para quedarse fuera del catillo un par de meses, ella se lo concedió pero no sabía la razón de su falta.

Shadow se quedo con ella todo el tiempo hasta que llegaron los 9 meses, hora de dar a luz…

.- ¡MARIA! – Shadow intento entrar en la habitación pero Rouge, una amiga de Shadow y María, tenían 6 meses conociéndola.

.- Lo siento Shadow pero no vas a poder entrar, ella esta delicada, déjame encargarme de esto cuando te lo diga pasa por favor pero por ahora tienes que esperar, vas a ver que todo va a estar bien.- Rouge entro en la habitación dejando solo a Shadow.

Pasaron los minutos, una hora, se estaba preocupando, solo escuchaba a María quejarse y eso no ayudaba a su angustia hasta que escucho el llanto de un bebe, su corazón pareció detenerse ante ese sonido.

.- Shadow entra por favor – Pidió Rouge después de abrir la puerta, no tono en cuenta su tono de voz preocupado así que entro rápidamente y vio a María cargando a un pequeño bebe color blanco.

.- Hola Shadow… - Saludo María con una sonrisa casi sin fuerzas.

.- Los dejare solos… - Comento Rouge saliendo de la habitación cerrando la puerta tras de sí. Shadow se acerco hacia donde estaba María admirando a su hijo.

.- Toma, puedes cargarlo… - Dijo entregándole en brazos a su pequeño erizo.

.- Es tan lindo y hermoso… - No sabía como sentirse, era una gran felicidad que sentía, comenzó a hablar con su pequeño bebe sonriéndole y acariciándolo, María solo lo veía de una manera triste.

.- Silver…

.- ¿Eh?

.- Me gusta el nombre Silver, suena lindo… ¿Te gusta? - Shadow repitió el nombre mientras miraba a su hijo.

.- Silver… esta perfecto María, ¿María? – Vio que María comenzaba a llorar.- ¿Qué ocurre?

.- Shadow… creo que tendrás que cuidarlo sin mí…

.- ¿De que hablas?...

.- Shadow… tengo una hemorragia interna no… no sé cuantos minutos me queden…

.- ¿Qué?...

.- Lo siento Shadow… no quiero lastimarte… pero… en verdad lo siento – Puso sus manos en su rostro aun llorando. Shadow solo fue a la puerta y le encargo a Rouge cargara al bebe para estar con María solos. Cerrando la puerta se acerco a María y la abrazo fuertemente.

.- Aprovechemos este tiempo…

.- Shadow… - Le devolvió el gesto casi sin fuerzas. – Prométeme que cuidaras y protegerás a nuestro hijo de cualquier cosa…

.- Lo juro María…

.- Te Amo Shadow…

.- Yo también Te Amo María… como no te imaginas…

Sintió como dejaba de abrazarlo lentamente, el solo la abrazo aun mas fuerte soltando algunas lagrimas.

.- Te Amo… my lady…

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Lamento el graaaan retraso, mi memoria tiene un virus y me borro los archivos, los escribí otra vez y me hizo lo mismo, se supondría subiría 5 capítulos hoy pero solo rescate este, el que sigue, espero que les guste ya hablo mas sobre la vida de Shadow, ya hable de Sonic ahora falta el hijo de papi Silver XD bueno eso es todo y una gran y sincera disculpa.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	15. Mi pequeña figura

**MI PEQUEÑA FIGURA**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

En medio del bosque en una cabaña algo pequeña se escuchaba el llanto de un pequeño bebe.

.- Vamos Silver tienes que comer – Insistía Rouge acercándole la cuchara de comida al pequeño bebe de color blanco, púas algo alborotadas e inusuales y con ojos color ámbar, cristalinos gracias a sus lagrimas.

Rouge intentaba no perder la paciencia, no había dormido muy bien gracias al pequeño erizo, hacia una semana que llevaba cuidándolo como su madre, por lo general se turnaba con el padre de Silver para cuidarlo pero no había aparecido en esa semana. La puerta se escucho abrirse y Rouge volteo a ver a quien había entrado.

.- Puuff… h-hola Rouge – Exclamo con un suspiro de cansancio un erizo de color negro y vetas rojas, si, Shadow.

.-Valla por fin llegas, he estado toda la semana esperando que regresaras.- Miro mejor a Shadow y se acerco a él.- ¿Qué te paso? – Pregunto algo preocupada por las vendas y rasguños que poseía el erizo en su cuerpo.

.- Ah esto, no te preocupes estoy bien – Le dio una sonrisa a Rouge – ¡Silver mi angelito ahí estas! – Exclamo acercándose a Silver quien reía al ver a su padre y sentir como lo cargaba.

.- ¿Dónde estuviste toda la semana? – Cuestiono Rouge aun con un tono de preocupación.

.- Tuve que ir a otro reino a acompañar al rey con algunos asuntos que tenia, pero tuvimos un pequeño problema, alguien empezó a atacar ese reino y nuestro ejército ayudo al del otro reino contra los que llegaron a invadirlo, por eso estoy algo lastimado, eran demasiados, pero pudimos contra ellos, así que no te preocupes – Confeso muy tranquilo.

.- Ya veo…

.-Dime Silver ¿Tu tía Rouge te ah cuidado bien? – Aun cargaba a Silver quien solo reía y jugaba con su padre.

A Rouge siempre le conmovían ese tipo de escenas, pensar que su madre no está, su padre está llevando una doble vida y todo para proteger a su hijo.

.- Shadow…

.- ¿Qué pasa Rouge?

.- ¿Jamás pensaste en la posibilidad de que Silver… bueno… viviera en el castillo contigo?

.- Podría ser… pero… no puedo llevarlo a ese lugar… es muy peligroso para el…

.- ¿De que hablas? Estarás con él, habrá mucha gente que lo cuida por igual.

.- No entiendes Rouge… correría peligro ahí mismo… casi como el que yo corro viviendo ahí…

.- No te entiendo… - Vio como Shadow cargaba a Silver de manera que Silver le diera la espalda a Rouge.

.- Solo mira esto… - Le alzo las 2 púas que poseía el pequeño Silver atrás de la cabeza y Rouge quedo impactada por lo que vio.

.- Dios mío – Exclamo Rouge al distinguir el símbolo de "La estrella y Luna creciente" una luna y una estrella que están juntas en la nuca de Silver. Un símbolo representativo en la brujería y satanismo. - ¿Por qué lo tiene Silver? ¿Hace cuanto que te diste cuenta?

.- El mismo día de su nacimiento me di cuenta de ello… además… esto es mi culpa… - Agacho un poco la cabeza.

.- ¿Por qué lo dice? T-Tu… ¿Haces brujería?

.- ¿Qué? Claro que no – Exclamo algo ofendido por la pregunta. – Tengo algo que explicarte… ven, sígueme – Ambos caminaron hacia la habitación y se sentaron en la cama uno al lado del otro, Shadow acostó a Silver cuidadosamente.

.- ¿Qué pasa Shadow? Me estas asustando.

.- Esto es importante, no quiero que le digas esto a nadie ni que te asustes – Rouge solo asintió.

Shadow comenzó a quitarse la banda que poseía en el brazo izquierdo descubriendo lo que parecía la mitad de un pentagrama marcado en su piel, Rouge solo se cubrió la boca con ambas manos sin poder creer lo que veía.

.- Amadeus, mi doctor, sabe sobre él, es el único al que le eh dicho, me explico que esta marca la tengo desde que era niño y siempre debo usar esta banda para que nadie me descubra, yo no practico brujería ni mucho menos se de ella, probablemente mi madre o alguien cercano a mí en mi infancia lo practicaba, pero gracias a esto Silver también tiene un símbolo de la misma creencia – Soltó un suspiro de "desesperación" y puso su mano en la frente bajando la cabeza.

Rouge seguía en un estado de shock pero pensó en la personalidad de Shadow, el no es ese tipo de personas que te insultan, o son groseras contigo para nada, el era demasiado amable, justo y muy fuerte, el no podría ser alguien que practique esas creencias. Poso su mano sobre el hombro de Shadow y este la volteo a ver algo confundido para encontrarse con una sonrisa.

.- No te preocupes, te creo, eres mi mejor amigo y no importa lo que seas o lo que tengas tu amistad es lo mejor que eh tenido, además de la suerte que tengo de cuidar a tu hijo que se ha vuelto como uno para mí, no te preocupes yo cuidare a Silver con mi alma si es necesario para que no encuentren esa marca que tiene. – Shadow respondió con una sonrisa.

.- Muchas gracias Rouge, en verdad no se que haría si no te hubiera conocido.

.- Serias un vago jajaja

.- Oye, que grosera – Ambos comenzaron a reír por tal broma inofensiva.

Un par de años después Silver cumplía su 2do año de edad. Silver se encontraba acostado en su cama durmiendo, el ya caminaba pero cuando intentaba hablar no se le entendía mucho.

En esos dos años Rouge se dio cuenta que Silver cuando intentaba hablar, por error, decía cosas como "Morte, Vendetta, Satana, etc." Pero no le decía nada, solo lo corregía ya que él no sabía lo que significaba todo lo que decía, era solo un niño pequeño.

Rouge estaba despierta ese día del cumpleaños de Silver a las 6 de la mañana preparando la casa para su fiesta, Shadow le dijo que vendría temprano para llevar a Silver de paseo por su cumpleaños, además sería una sorpresa para Silver ver a su padre tan temprano.

.- A ver que me falta… - Puso la mano en su barbilla observando su pequeña decoración. – Creo que eso es todo, quedo perfecto – Se dijo así misma satisfecha con su trabajo. Tocaron la puerta y ella fue a abrir sospechando de quien se trataría.

.- Buenos días Rouge – Así es, Shadow llego temprano como le dijo.

.- Hola Shadow, ven pasa – Rouge se hizo a un lado dejando pasar a Shadow para luego cerrar la puerta.

.- Gracias Rouge, Silver sigue durmiendo ¿No?

.- Si, está en su habitación, lo hubieras visto ayer estaba tan emocionado por lo que pasara hoy, no paraba de pedirme lo que quería de regalo.

.- ¿Qué quería? – Rouge solo le sonrió cálidamente.

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.FLASHBACK**

Rouge estaba sentada en la mesa junto a Silver leyendo unos libros, Rouge le daba clases a Silver en casa y eso a él le parecía bien.

.- A ver Silver repite, Recamara

.- ¿Satana?

.- No, no Silver, Recamara

.- Eca…ma… ¿na?

.- A ver repítelo conmigo, Re

.- E

.- No, Re, con la lengua en tu paladar e impulsa aire.

.- Re

.- Eso así, Ca

.- Ca

.-Ma

.-Ma

.-Ra

.-a…Ra

.-Eso Silver muy bien.

.- ¡A pude! –Aplaudió entusiasmado

.- Y gracias a eso te ganaste un regalo

.- ¿Mi cumpeaños?

.- Así es, pero tendrás que esperar a que te lo de mañana, además de tu sorpresa ¿Qué otra cosa quieres que te regale?

.- ¡Papa! – Exclamo alzando los brazos al cielo.

.- ¿Quieres a tu a papá de regalo?

.- Si, Lo quieo mucho

.- Quiero Silver

.- Quiero… jeje

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.END FLASHBACK**

.- Enserio estaba muy emocionado por verte, y casi hace berrinche por mandarlo a dormir porque quería esperarte toda la noche – Rio un poco.

.- Yo también quería verlo – Sonrió cálidamente observando la puerta de la habitación donde estaba Silver.

.- ¿Sabes Shadow? Eres un buen padre, no estás mucho tiempo aquí gracias tu "trabajo real" pero aun así Silver te quiere muchísimo y tu cuidas muy bien de él, no eres como esos padres que dejan encargados a sus hijos para luego abandonarlos y no ocuparse de ellos, eres diferente y Silver es muy afortunado de tenerte como padre

.- Gracias Rouge, y no haría esto sin tu ayuda, en verdad te lo agradezco, ¿Sabes? Knuckles ya me había dicho lo que me dijiste, dice que si fuera yo el ya hubiera olvidado a su hijo jaja, pero, yo no quiero olvidar a Silver, jamás podre olvidar a mi propio hijo, estaría loco si lo olvidara.

.- Que bueno que eres un hombre cuerdo jaja, bien, ¿Quieres ver a Silver de una vez?

.- Claro que quiero – Ambos fueron a la habitación del pequeño erizo quien dormía en su cama.

Shadow se acerco a la cama donde dormía su pequeño hijo y se sentó lentamente a un lado de él a la orilla de la cama, con su mano derecha acaricio la frente y luego la mejilla de Silver con mucha suavidad y una sonrisa en su rostro al ver que Silver despertaba lentamente.

.- ¿Papa…? – Fue lo primero que dijo el adormilado Silver mientras se tallaba los ojos para aclararse la vista.

.- Buenos días hijo – Sintió como Silver se levantaba y se lanzaba hacia él en un fuerte abrazo.

.- ¡Papi! – Exclamo Silver abrazando a su padre fuertemente.

.- Feliz Cumpleaños Angelito – Exclamo devolviéndole el abrazo.

.- ¡Gacias! – Rouge se conmovió al ver tan tierna escena. – Ouge es buena conmigo y un ángel, me tajo lo que queia ¡gacias tía Ouge!

.- De nada Silver, Feliz Cumpleaños

Los tres después de su desayuno y arreglar unas cosas salieron de paseo por las calles de Vania, Silver siempre que salía de casa llevaba una gargantilla que le cubría todo el cuello para que no se distinguiera la marca que poseía en la nuca, para él era cómoda y no le molestaba, así que pudo disfrutar de su cumpleaños acompañado de su papá y de su niñera, casi tía Rouge

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~ .~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**FIN DE ESTE CAPITULO**

Lo sé, lo sé, me eh retrasado bastante, ya estamos en finales de calificaciones y no tengo mucho tiempo para poder continuar los fics, espero me disculpen y voy a tratar de continuarlos más seguido.

**¡GRACIAS POR LEERME! n_-**


	16. Tiempo, un juego mortal

**TIEMPO, UN JUEGO MORTAL**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

Ángel y demonio luchaban a muerte, constantemente ambas espadas chocaban entre si, provocando un sonido metálico en el aire. Los espectadores que se escondían detrás de un gran muro, seguían en un estado de shock sin reversa. Knuckles cargaba a Silver cubriendolo para que no pudiera ver lo que pasaba. Amy, Tails, Knuckles y Amadeus seguían sin poder dar palabra al respecto.

Shadow le propinó un puñetazo en la mejilla a Sonic haciéndolo desender un poco, el erizo sombrío hiba a repetir la misma acción de nuevo pero el Ángel fue mas rápido y lo esquivo elevándose un poco para después patear a Shadow en la espalda, el golpe fue tal que Shadow azotó contra el suelo quebrando el mismo por el impacto. La tierra se movió violentamente por el golpe provocando que los espectadores calleran al suelo. Silver fue el primero en levantarse y dirigió la mirada hacia donde fue el impacto, cuando el polvo y la tierra se dispersaron logro ver a su padre en el suelo herido, se alerto y corrió hacia el, sin darse cuenta de la espada a unos cuantos metros de el.

.- ¡Papi! - Corrió tan apresuradamente que no se daba cuenta de lo que pisaba: cuerpos ensangrentados y sin vida.

.- Demonios, Silver no - Se levanto rápidamente y estaba dispuesto a ir a rescatar al hijo de su amigo pero Amadeus le impidió a Knuckles que avanzara.

.- Dejalo, tal vez con eso Shadow recupere la razón - Aclaro sin mas.

Sonic veía desde el cielo a Shadow, no se movía, al parecer lo dejo inconsciente, eso le daría algo de tiempo para pensar, pero algo lo distrajo, pudo ver a su sobrino corriendo entre los cadáveres para llegar con Shadow, se alarmo aun mas al ver que la palma de Shadow brillaba y el mango de la espada también.

.- Oh no, no, no, no, no - Desendio lo mas rápido que pudo diriguiendose hacia Silver.

.- Papi ¿Etas bien? - Pregunto preocupadamente al incarse frente a su padre quien se encontraba en el suelo.

.- Silver...- Escucho a su padre casi en un susurro - ... corre...

.- ¿Uh? - Shadow tomo su espada y casi le corta la cabeza a Silver, Sonic llego un segundo antes para abrazarlo y elevarlo con el esquivando su ataque.- No, no, no, papi, ¡papi! - Silver no habia notado lo que Shadow hizo, era un alivio o si no tendría un trauma de por vida, ahora se movía inquietamente en los brazos de Sonic intentando zafarse.

.- Tranquilo Silver no te muevas tanto - Sonic no podía soltarlo, de lo contrario este caería mas de 20 metros. Shadow se incorporo y se elevo quedando a la altura de Sonic.

.- Eres rápido angelito

.- Shadow por favor reacciona, ¿Que no viste lo que casi haces? - Silver se había tranquilizado al ver a su padre frente a ellos.

.- ... - Shadow no respondió.

.- ¡Papi! - Silver estiro los brazos hacia Shadow en señal de querer alcanzarlo y mostrandole una sonrisa dulce e inoscente.

.- Silver... - Shadow reacciono, pero un dolor en su pecho lo invadió.

.- Valla, que lindo es el amor paternal ¿No lo crees? - Una voz gruesa, fría y siniestra se logro escuchar en todo el pueblo.

.- Ya basta... - El dolor era inmenzo.

.- Vamos Shadow, no seas débil, después de matar a medio pueblo ahora ¿Sientes compacion?

.- Yo no quiero matar a nadie, no soy un asesino... es horrible...

.- Valla que tampoco lo querias en tus sueños...

_**".- ¡AAAH! " **_**- **Se escucho el pequeño grito de un niño

**".- **_**Shadow ¿Qué tienes?**_** "– **La voz de una mujer se hizo presente por igual

_**".- Nada… tuve otra pesadilla mamá… ¿Hasta cuando dejare de tenerlas?**_

_**.- No lo se Shadow, pero tranquilo, algún día van a desaparecer, pero siempre recuerda que tu eres superior a esos sueños, puedes vencerlos y recuerda que estarán alejados a la realidad**_

_**.- Gracias mamá**_

_**.- Dime, ¿Quieres hablar sobre tu sueño? **_

_**.- Bueno, fue algo extraño… la verdad casi todo era oscuro ya casi no distinguía nada, pero vi… muchas personas en el suelo… mamá vi personas muertas y había mucha sangre y—**_

_**.- Shadow, Shadow, mírame. Todo esta bien Shadow, solo es un sueño, no tienes por qué tener miedo hijo.**_

_**.- Mamá… es que lo peor de ese sueño es que… yo… yo los mataba… yo los mate a todos… no se como pero creo que lance un rayo o algo así y… y no sentía nada por lo que les pasara... nada... Mamá… yo no quiero matar a nadie… no quiero ser un asesino, es horrible."**_

.- Pobresito Shadow, tu madre estaría muy desepcionada de ti... - Se burlo Mephiles. El dolor era demasiado, Shadow no lo soporto, el dolor provocaba que este se abrazara así mismo.- Te propongo un juego Shadow... - Unas nubes se revolvieron haciendo la forma de unos lazos colocándose en la espalda de Sonic quien no se percató.

.- ¿Que quieres...?

.- Veremos si eres capaz de salvar a tu propio hijo, contaré hasta 10 metros, si logras atraparlo antes de que mi cuenta llegue a 0 serán libres de mi, pero, si pasas los diez metros tu y tu hijo se mueren...

.- ¿Que?... - Shadow no comprendía de que clase de juego se trataba, el dolor en su pecho no lo hacia pensar con claridad.

.- Comienza el juego... - Las nubes que se ocultaban detrás de Sonic tomaron sus brazos alzandolos provocando que soltara a Silver.

.- ¡NO! - Sonic intento zafase pero las nubes que lo sostenían se lo impedían.

.- ¡PAPI! - Silver gritaba asustado y llorando mientras caía.

.- ¡SILVER! - Aun con el dolor en su pecho desendio intentando alcanzar a Silver

.- Por cierto querido amigo, cuando pases los diez metros, tu corazón dejara de latir...

.- Ya dejanos en paz - Sonic seguía haciendo un intento en vano por zafarse.

.- No, esto resulta muy divertido y entretenido para mi, me encanta ver el sufrimiento de los que fueron involucrados en magia negra, su madre debió estar desesperada como para maldecir a uno de sus hijos de por vida, nadie con el medio pentagrama izquierdo a sobrevivido, son quemados, degoyados o ahorcados si se les encuentra, en verdad fueron muy compasivos con ese erizo bastardo, pero, mira en que callo su bondad, todo lo que le enseñaron se fue a la mierda, ahora no hay cuenta atrás, mas que la de Shadow y su propia muerte

.- Vamos Shadow resiste...

Silver seguía cayendo a una muerte segura e instantánea contra el suelo, Shadow desendia lo mas rápido que el dolor en su corazón se lo permitía.

.- ¡PAPI!

.- ¡Tranquilo Silver, ya... agh, ya voy!

.- Y que comienze la presión erizos y cadáveres... cinco... - Comenzó a contar el desdichado demonio.

.- ¡Papi tengo miedo!

.- Cuatro...

.- ¡N-No tengas miedo hijo, n-no dejare que caigas!

.- Tres...

.- ¡Papi! - Estiro su brazo intentando alcanzar a su padre.

.- Dos...

.- ¡Silver! ¡Ya casi! - Estiro su brazo por igual, su corazón latia rapidamente y el dolor aumento conciderablemente.

.- ...uno...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Lamento si los capítulos de los fanfics que eh actualizado son algo cortos y sin una buena redacción, eh añado desanimada. Este capitulo ya lo tenia escrito, pero, como mi la se frego, no puedo recuperar el documento, pero así hiba el capitulo, solo que redactado mejor y de distinta manera. Espero les haya gustado y recuerden, todos los fanfics se actualizaran cada semana dependiendo el día que le corresponde, si tienen una duda con respecto al día que le toca algún fanfic lo pueden checar en mi profile.

**Gracias por leerme**


	17. El inicio

**EL INICIO**

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. **

En el pueblo de Rubidia todas las personas estaban en paz, nada de delincuencia ni peligro alguno. Una madre embarazada caminaba por uno de los mercados junto con una señora de su misma edad quien cargaba a un niño de solo un año.

.- Mira que salir de tu casa así no es bueno, oiste al doctor, deberías estar en cama ahora, tu embarazo es delicado

.- Tranquila, si Shadow nació excelente ¿Porque el otro no?, además, yo me siento muy bien, no hay nada de que preocuparse, saldrá igual a su hermano, sano y fuerte - Sonrió de una manera dulce.

.- Siempre pones esa mirada cada vez que me hablas de tus hijos.

.- No puedo evitarlo, amo a mis hijos... aunque aun no allá nacido el otro, lo amo con todo mi corazón, al igual que a Shadow - Se acerco a su hijo quien estaba en brazos de su amiga y beso su frente.

.- Eres una muy buena madre.

.- Ojala su padre los viera... espero que regrese pronto...

.- Regresara, se ve que te ama demasiado

.- Al igual que yo a el... - Suspiro, de un momento a otro un dolor punzante hizo que se doblara.

.- ¿Que ocurre? ¿Estas bien? - Pregunto asustada su amiga.

.- ... debería hacerte caso...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. Una hora después.**

En casa de la mujer anteriormente embarazada. Ella ya habia dado a luz a un erizo de colores celestes, un doctor local atendió el parto y la amiga de aquella mujer ayudo por igual. El doctor se acerco seriamente a la madre quien cargaba a su hijo recién nacido y sonreía.

.- Necesito hablar con usted, sobre su hijo.

.- ¿Ocurre algo?... - Se preocupo al oír la seriedad del doctor.

.- No es posible que sobreviva dos días...

.- ¿Que?... ¿Porque dice eso?...

.- El niño no nació con pulmones fuertes... morirá posiblemente de un paro respiratorio... no podemos hacer nada al respecto... - Un silencio incomodo inundó la habitación.

.- ¿Podrian dejarme sola... por favor? - El doctor y la otra mujer se miraron y al final salieron de la casa.

Tomo a su hijo en sus brazos y se levanto, se acerco a la cama donde dormía su otro hijo, Shadow. Volvió la mirada a su hijo en brazos, pensó un poco. Acostó al erizo recién nacido protegiendolo de alguna caida y asegurándose de que aun respiraba, fue a un librero y tiro todos los libros de ahí, empujo el mueble y detrás de el había una caja negra, la tomo y saco un libro negro de su interior.

Abrió el libro y leyó un poco, encontró una hoja y fue a uno de los cuartos, se corto el dedo índice de la mano derecha y con su sangre dibujo 2 pequeños pentagramas en el suelo, uno decia "_D¡€§TRΔ" _y otro_ "§¡N¡§TRΔ" _**(Derecha / Izquierda)**

Cargo a Shadow y lo acostó sobre una cobija sobre el pentagrama izquierdo y a Sonic igual pero en el derecho.

.- Lo siento... si algo sale mal... Shadow perdoname, igual tu Sonic, lo siento... - Beso las frentes de sus hijos - Los amo... - Se inco frente a los pentagramas y leyó una pagina del libro - In nomine dí Mephistopheles, per favore, Io voglio chi il bambino della destra, il mio figlio, sopravvivere... - Una luz emvolvio el lugar y los pentagramas, una risa macabra apareció en la habitación.

.- Il futuro dell figlio primo... è ... le morte... - luz y la voz desaparecieron, ella asusutada se acerco a Sonic y lo cargo abrazandolo, su respiración había cambiado, era mas lenta, Shadow cuando nació respiraba igual, suspiro, tal vez había funcionado.

Cargo a sus hijos y los acosto pero vio algo extraño en sus brazos, cada uno tenia la mitad de un pentagrama, que juntando sus brazos formaban el pentagrama completo, se asustó, esa era marca y prueba de brujería, algo que no era legal, tomo una cobija y la despedazo, tomo 2 tiras de ella y las amarro a los brazos de sus hijos para cubrirles a cada no su medio pentagrama.

.- ... Gracias Shadow... eres un héroe.., salvaste a tu hermanito - Acaricio la cabeza del hijo mayor feliz

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~. En la actualidad.**

Seré un buen padre madre... lo arce, salvaré a mi hijo... agh! Aunque me de un ataque después, pero lo salvaré, soy un heroe... un héroe convertido en demonio...

**.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

**Fin de este Capitulo**

Espero les haya gustado y lamento si no lo subí ayer, ayer subí el de "Cambio de Roles" pero lo subí por la noche, y mas tarde subiré "Pasado" ya entre a la escuela, recién hoy, y espero poder seguir actualizando.

**Gracias por leerme nw-**


End file.
